


Cinderpatton

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Cinderella AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Remy is Also a jerkface but he's not quite as bad, True Love, Villain Deceit Sanders, and all the crap that comes with that, and oh yeah, fairytale AU, idk man i just work here, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Cinderella Au. All Patton wanted was a night out, some nice clothes, and another meeting with his new friend. But his step father is determined to prevent even that from happening.





	1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME …

It had been a dream come true when Patton’s mom got married again. Society valued widows about as much as it did fea creatures nowadays and one getting a proposal was rare.

Even better was the prospect of getting two brothers out of it! He loved his mom, and all the house staff, and the animals, and most of the bugs (never spiders though, those were scary), but Pat would sell his right arm for a friend his own age. And species.

But… things didn’t work out that way. Not exactly.

Damon was nice enough, even if he shut down every variation of Patton calling him Dad. His sons were a bit… different. Remington was loud, brash and if he wasn’t ignoring Patton he was… being a bit on the mean side. Logan just ignored him altogether.

Patton didn’t mind, really. He still had the bugs, the animals, the staff, and his mom, so he wasn’t totally lonely, even if it kinda felt like it sometimes.

Then the accident happened. An accident on the road, Damon told him. A tree had started falling during the last storm and didn’t give way entirely until there was a carriage underneath it. Luckily, there was only one person in the carriage at the time. Unluckily, it was Patton’s mom.

Patton didn’t remember the funeral. He’d been crying too hard. It was just a blur of black clothes and kind words that felt hollow.

His mom didn’t have a will, so everything she had went to her husband. Including Patton.

It was… kind of Damon to hire him, even if it felt weird to clean his own home. Room and board was all the pay he needed, too, so he wasn’t one to complain.

Not even when Remy started helping pile up his chores. Not when the staff started to dwindle so Damon could save money. Not when the animals had to be sold for the same reason. Not even when Damon sold his bed and most of his belongings. Until all he had was a broken wardrobe and a sack stuffed with straw and covered in threadbare blankets.

He didn’t need to complain. He shouldn’t complain. There was no reason to.

He may be bone tired, sore, hungry, and lonelier than ever, but…

No. No, there was no but here. Patton was lying in an empty fireplace to try and absorb its warmth after a day of scrubbing every inch of the house that was once his home. He was ignored and scorned by those that should have been family and he was hungry from months of eating their scraps. He had lost every friend he’d ever known, left with only the mice and the spiders.

He sniffled, rubbing his tear-filled eyes with ash-covered hands. Hope felt very, very far away right now.

“Little boy blue, come blow your horn,” he sang to himself softly. 

It was an old lullaby his mother used to sing to help him sleep. She would rest his head in her lap and stroke his hair gently until he drifted off. Or if it was to cheer him up she would poke his tummy at every mention of little boy blue until he laughed again. 

“The sheep’s in the meadow,” He sang. “The cow’s in the corn. Where is the boy who looks after the sheep? He’s under the haystack, fast asleep.”

He laughed quietly. “Sorry, Mommy. I think we got that a bit wrong. I’m in the fireplace, not the haystack.”

His laughter grew, turning to sobs that slowly racked his entire body.

“Li-Little boy bl-blue,” He sang, voice choked by tears. “Come-Come blow your ho-horn. The she-sheep’s in the ma-market, the cow are all-all gone. Where is the boy who befriended the-the sheep? He’s stuck in the f-fireplace, fast as-asleep.”

He cried harder. He’d be better tomorrow, try harder, smile bigger… tomorrow. The world always looked brighter in the morning light. But for now, he was a small twelve year old orphan crying himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. That was pretty normal, in retrospect. Visions normally had that effect, no matter how small or nice they were he always woke up feeling like he’d had the world’s worst night terror. two hundred years and it never got any easier.

He ran a hand down his face, trying to remember details of the vision. 

It had been nice, for once which was a nice change, but some of the details had been blurry and it had been to short to make out much anyway. 

Normally his visions felt like memories of things that had already happened, but with things that hadn’t. Which made about as much sense as a snowstorm in a desert but eh, what can you do? This one though… it felt like he’d been able to glance at a painting. A happy painting he was a part of. 

He’d been standing on the royal dais, three other men around him. There were two in front of him and the other, wearing white suits and waving down at the cheering crowd. And of course the crowd was cheering, it was a wedding after all. Virgil remembered a sense of pride as he looked at the smaller of the men. 

He’d helped that happen. And now, he’d be helped too. 

He’d had just enough time to glance at his own companion (who he felt something a bit stronger than pride and friendship towards) when he’d woken up. 

A royal wedding. That’s what it was, or what it was going to be. And if he helped it along then maybe… 

He wasn’t sure how yet. But Virgil got the sense that this was their only shot to get that stupid law repealed. 

He had to help the prince marry the man from his vision. For all their futures.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who am I, Emile?” Roman asked suddenly.

His tutor-turned-friend looked up.

“Pardon?”

“Me. Who am I?” Roman asked again.

He reached out a hand and tenderly stroked his reflection, not missing Emile’s half-amused, half-concerned look in the mirror.

“Well I guess that depends on the definition, bud.” He said. “Formally you are His Royal Highness Roman Christopher. Then there’s your titles you’ve gained from acts: slayer of dragons, pitiless to ogres, destroyer of griffins and giants, no friend to gargoyles, nice to the needy, sportsman, poet-”

“Yes, but what else!” Roman cried, flinging himself onto a nearby sofa. “What more to me is there? I’ve spent so long dreaming so big, like… like a lion! When really I feel more akin to a lamb. Who am I beyond… who I am?”

“That’s pretty existential, there, Majesty.”

Roman groaned in response.

Emile sighed. “If you’re asking me, I’d say you’re a hero. The kinda guy everyone wants to be, you know? But if you want to be more… Can I ask what brought this on?”

Roman sighed and rolled onto his stomach. “Nothing much I guess. Just… I’m supposed to be king someday soon. And soon keeps getting sooner and sooner. I guess I just feel like the people don’t really know me, you know? But how can I expect them to when I don’t know me?”

He tilted his head towards Emile. “I had a dream last night, clearer than any other I’ve had before. Father died and I was left as the bumbling heir. The fae people began a revolution under my nose and I was left without help because no one knew me well enough to know how to.”

Emile offered a sympathetic smile. “If it helps, I’d stick by you know matter what.”

“It does. Some at least,” Roman said. “I just… I don’t want to be the one that crumbles the kingdom. I don’t want to be like my father, cold and distant. I don’t want any walls between me and my people.”

Emile closed his book and gently set it to the side. He sighed.

“I take it we’re done studying for the day, then?”

“Emile, focus!” Roman said. “How do I let my subjects know I’m on their side?”

Emile chuckled lightly. “Alright, alright. I’ll tell you what. If you finish all today’s studies by dinner, I’ll see what I can do about you and me taking a small… excursion to one of the villages tomorrow. In disguise, of course.”

Roman sat bolt upright, eyes glittering. “Excursion? Disguise? My dearest Emile, are you suggesting espionage?”

“Maybe.” Emile said, drawing out the vowels. “But that’s if we get through today’s lessons. Deal?”

“Deal!” Roman agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Cinderpat! Bring me some chilled tea will ya, girl?”

Patton jolted, snapped from his daydream. He sighed, it had been such a good one too. He’d been an Emperor in Milan with his own flock of silkworms. He knew from one of Logan’s books that it wasn’t quite accurate, but his dreams rarely were anymore.

“Just a minute!” he called up the stairs.

He bustled through the motions of chilling both the tea and the teacup, and hurried up the stairs to deposit it in Remy’s outstretched hand.

“Took you long enough.” Remy muttered, sipping from his drink.

Patton just smiled.

“Anything else I can do?” He asked.

He’d worked hard on that phrase, crafting it perfectly so that nothing in it could be seen as passive aggressive and lilting his voice just so, to where his exhaustion wasn’t audible.

Remy waved a hand, but his father, Damon, looked up from his knitting.

“Actually, Cinderpatton dearest,” He said. “It would seem we’re fresh out of milk yet again. Would you be a darling and run to market?”

These sort of questions, Patton had learned, were not really questions at all. Rather commands that he was far, far better off obeying. He smiled brightly.

“Of course. Is there anything else we need while I’m out?”

“Nothing comes to mind.” Damon hummed. “I will let you know if something comes to me.”

I’ll let you know if another idea for labor hits me once you get home, Patton translated. He brightened his smile even more.

“Okay, I’ll head out then!”

He grabbed his worn out shawl and a basket and headed out the door. He kept up his smile all the way down the path until the house was out of sight and the market was in it. He scanned the crowd, eyes lighting up as they landed on an elderly beggar.

He skipped up to to him, smile growing more genuine. He tapped him lightly on the shoulder and the old man started, half-jumping out of his skin.

“Morality, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” The old man snapped. “I could have snapped your neck in two with a glance! It’s only thanks to my years of hardened training that you still remain standing.”

Patton giggled. “It’s good to see you, Maurice. I was on my way to grab milk, wanna come?”

He watched as Maurice’s eyes softened through his wild mane of hair. He cleared his throat and stood, brushing off his ratty clothing.

“I suppose I could accompany you.” he said with his usual mock-annoyance. “Be warned, though, the likes of me do not make pleasant company.”

Patton blew a raspberry. “Don’t talk like that, you’re plenty pleasant. Come on!”

He walked and chatted a while, dodging the strange looks they always received. Patton could practically hear the thoughts of those around them.

There they go again, they were thinking. Crazy Old Maurice and Cinderpatton, the boy who talks to vermin and smells like ashes. Sorry, of the two of them, which one’s the crazy, homeless bum?

Patton’s smile grew tight as he thought about it. Maurice wasn’t crazy. He was a bit odd and maybe a bit deluded, but he wasn’t crazy. He was kind. Maybe the only kind one left in the entire village. Certainly the only one who was kind to him.

Maurice had deflected that when he’d said it, claiming Patton was the only truly kind one, but he knew it wasn’t true. Kindness had to be genuine and Patton’s felt fake, fake, fake. Not matter how many smiles he plastered on. It didn’t stop the apparent nickname, but Patton had never been one to complain.

Maurice stayed with him until the milk was purchased and he started for home. They bid each other farewell.

Patton felt lighter on the walk back than he had on the walk earlier. It felt a bit easier to notice the bright spots. The flowers looked more colorful, the grass greener and the sun more warm. A spring entered his step and he started skipping lightly.

It was a really nice day out, honestly.

A brown and black blur darted across his vision and he turned to it. He adjusted his broken glasses and peered at where the blur had been.

“Terrence? Is that you hiding in the violets?” He asked with amusement.

A small furry muzzle poked shyly out of the flowers and Patton giggled. He scooped up the small mouse and let him burrow into his shawl.

“Silly boy, you were supposed to stay at the house with Joan and Talyn!” He scolded. “You can’t keep running after me every time I leave the house.”

Terrance chittered back at him, and Patton’s disapproving frown melted.

“Well, alright, but you can’t do it again, okay? This has to be the last time. If Damon sees you that’s the end. You know how much he loves sauteed mouse meat.”

Terrence quivered and shrunk further into Patton’s shawl.

Patton chuckled. “Alright, fuzzy-butt, let’s get home.”

~~~~~~~~

It was nearly twelve by the time Patton’s chores were done. He collapsed onto his mattress, which he’d long ago moved from the bedframe to the fireplace. He shivered slightly against the cold.

He had no energy to start a fire tonight. It was summer anyway, right? So it wouldn’t be too horrible.

“Terrence?” he called out softly. Joan, Talyn? It’s time for bed if you guys want to cuddle.”

His voice bounced against the barren attic. After it faded Terrence skittered out from under his broken dresser and jumped to join him on the bed.

A large, orange spider climbed out from behind a beam of wood, followed by a small, black bat. The bat hovered a moment before deciding the spider was too slow and grabbing it in its feet. The bat swooped down, depositing the spider by Patton’s pillow before handing itself on the mantle.

Patton offered a grateful smile. “Thank you, Talyn. Who knows how long they would have taken otherwise.”

The bat, Talyn, chirped back at him and he nodded.

“If you could please keep lookout tonight?” He asked. “Make sure no truly awful nightmares come through?”

Talyn chirped again and he smiled at them.

“Thank you. I know I ask every night, but I don’t want to ever assume you’ll do something. I know how that feels and it’s not very nice.”

He felt something nudge his chin and looked down at Terrence and Joan’s tiny, concerned faces.

“Oh I’m fine!” He said quickly. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, promise. I’m just… tired, you know? I don’t want any of you to feel tired because of little old me.”

Joan’s mandibles clacked and they crawled up to nestle in Patton’s hair.

“Careful!” He warned. “I don’t want to squish you!”

He felt a small leg tap against his head, and Patton could almost believe it was in annoyance. Patton sighed.

“Alright, just don’t say I didn’t warn ya. I tried to at least give you a leg up.”

He giggled at his own joke, and imagined that the small chirps and clicks were his friends laughing too, not just their reaction to his loudness. Terrence tucked himself under Patton’s chin and Patton felt his eyelids grow heavy.

“Goodnight everyone.” He said sleepily. “Sweet dreams.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn pried open Patton’s eyes and he woke up with a yawn. He stretched, feeling Joan scrabble a bit to save their leg from being squished. Patton offered them a sleepy smile.

“Time for breakfast,” he said groggily.

Joan readjusted as Patton stood, Terrence still nested in his shirt. He held out a hand to Talyn, and they clambered onto his arm. Patton arched his back in one final stretch before heading downstairs to face the day.

He set everyone on a bag of flour and started shuffling through the kitchen to find everyone’s breakfast. Dried fruit for Talyn, and not-dried fruit for Remy. Setting Joan in their web for the day, and cracking open the eggs for Logan. Scattering a bit of corn for Terrence, and frying potatoes for Damon. This routine was almost so automatic by this point that his limbs felt more like a puppet’s, getting pulled along by strings.

Patton smiled as Terrence and Talyn squabbled over fruit. It was… tranquil, in it’s own way. A moment of peace before everyone woke up and the day truly started.

It ended as the garden door suddenly opened. Patton jumped, and Terrence ran for a hiding spot. Patton jolted again and shifted to hide Talyn from view. Then he whirled to face the incomer.

Logan stood in the doorway, blinking at him, as if surprised.

“Um… hi?” Patton said.

Logan blinked again and Patton coughed awkwardly.

“Something I can help you with?”

Logan paused before shaking his head slowly and starting for the door into the house. Patton felt small hooks dig through his clothes as Talyn clung to the back of his shirt. Patton offered an awkward smile and shifted so they stayed out of sight.

“Okay… Well have a good morning!” He said cheerfully.

Logan was evidently done acknowledging him. He barely spared Patton a glance as he made his way up the stairs. Patton continued to face him, trying to keep one of his few friends hidden. 

When Logan was finally gone, Patton finally felt himself breathe again. He carefully unhooked Talyn from his back and set them down.

“Well that was weird.” He chuckled. “Good thing he didn’t see any of you.”

Talyn blinked up at him and yawned. Patton kicked himself mentally.

“Oh, it’s past your bedtime, isn’t it?” He asked them. “I’m sorry. Here, you can rest in the pantry until I can take you back upstairs.

He gently lifted Talyn into the rafters of the pantry, where they hung, eyes still fixed on him.

“It’s nice and cool and dark in here, but you can’t eat anything, okay?” He instructed.

They blinked once at him, which he took to be a yes.

“Okie dokie. I’ll try and grab you after breakfast. Sweet dreams!”

He shut the pantry door and practically ran back to the stove, just in time to keep the eggs from overcooking.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was weird all day, or at least during the little of him Patton saw that day. During breakfast he’d looked down at his eggs as if seeing them for the first time. When Patton went to dust the library, he felt Logan’s eyes on him the whole time.

True, Logan rarely ever left the library, but it had been a long time since he’d even looked in Patton’s direction, let alone stared at him. Patton wasn’t sure how to feel about the newfound attention.

He hadn’t ever spoken to Logan, not even before his Mom died. Logan had always seemed closed off and had shown no interest in talking to him either. All his attempts were met with blank stares or outright ignored. In fact, Patton couldn’t recall ever hearing his voice in the twelve years he’d known him.

It was disheartening, but at least Logan wasn’t barking orders like Damon and Remy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were out of bread today. Patton had readied himself for another trip to market, only to find Joan already in his shawl, snug as a bug in a… well in a shawl.

Patton sighed and gave the spider strict instructions to stay out of sight before setting out.

They got about halfway to the marketplace before Joan disobeyed. They practically jumped away from Patton, and he caught them on reflex alone.

“Joan!” He scolded. “What was that about?”

Joan scrabbled around his hand, trying to find some kind of escape route. Patton was about to give in and set him on the ground, stomach a stew of bad feelings, when a wren landed on his hand.

Patton blinked, staring at it in wonder. Then it looked down at Joan and his instincts took over.

He closed his hand as quickly and carefully as he could and jumped away from the bird.

“No!” he yelped. “Bad bird! This is my friend, not food! They wouldn’t be very tasty anyway!”

The wren chirped at him and he felt Joan nudge his hand again. It almost seemed like…

Patton warily set Joan on the ground. The two approached each other and the wren circled Joan slowly. Patton stood by, ready to intervene if that beak came anywhere near his friend. Once the bird was done circling Joan crawled over its legs, then its wing, until they were sitting on its back looking quite cozy. Patton breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, they’re your friend too!” He said. “Well that’s good. I thought you wanted to eat them!”

He giggled and sat on the ground in front of them. “Hey, we’re headed to market, do you wanna come? And maybe after you can come home with us. We’re a small family, but I’m sure I can find things for you to eat and it’s really very nice as long as you stay out of sight. My stepfather doesn’t really like animals, you see. He’s… well he’s not very nice, I suppose, but I’m sure he’s a nice person deep down.”

The wren twitched their head to the side and Joan nudged them with one of their legs. Patton slowly set a hand on the ground. The wren considered it a moment, just staring, before Joan nudged them again and they hopped onto Patton’s hand.

He smiled and shifted them onto his shoulder before standing back up.

He hummed in thought and the wren mimicked him.

He giggled. “Well I was trying to think of a name for you, but I’m glad to know you can sing! I’m very happy to have a singing partner, but I can’t just keep calling you ‘the wren.’ Unless that’s what you want to be called, of course.”

The wren nipped at his ear gently.

“Okay, so that’s a no.” he said. “Hmmm… how about Mark?”

The wren nipped his ear again.

“Okay, what about… Thomas?”

The wren nipped him even harder.

Patton paused. “Are you not a boy, then? It’s okay if not, you don’t have to be a boy. Joan isn’t a boy or a girl, and I’ve got a little bat at home that isn’t either. Are you like them?”

The wren nipped at his ear, gentler this time. Patton beamed brightly.

“Well I must say, you are a very pretty girl, miss wren.” He felt a feathery head rub gently against his jaw and giggled. “You’re welcome. Now for a name.”

He hummed again and the wren repeated the notes.

“Well, a lady as pretty as you needs a pretty name,” Patton said. “How do you feel about Valerie?”

She chirped happily and Patton smiled again.

“You like that?” he asked. “Well okay, Miss Valerie, would you like to sing with me?”

She started chirping even louder and Patton giggled even harder.

“Okay, okay!” he laughed. “Now I’ll start it so you can get the feel of it, okay? Wait til I pause, then you start too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Emile, this itches!” Roman whined. “And it’s so hot! Why couldn’t we have gone to a village closer to the castle?”

Emile rolled his eyes fondly and turned to readjust Roman’s commoner disguise.

“The further we are from the palace the less chance either of us will be recognized.” Emile explained. “I am sorry about the heat, Flame-O Hotman, it’s not quite what I was expecting.”

Roman grumbled grumpily, but nodded to let Emile know they could continue. They walked for a few more minutes before a sound caught Roman’s ear. He halted, trying to hear it better.

“Your Highness?” Emile asked.

Roman shushed him and listened harder. It sounded like… music. Singing. Someone was singing!

Roman motioned for Emile to stay (which he huffed at) and started towards the source of the music.

A short distance from where he’d been standing was a young man, clad in rags and clutching an empty basket as he twirled through patches of sunlight. There was a small bird with a cluster of orange feathers resting on his shoulder, looking almost as blissful as he was.

And they were singing. The man’s voice twisted with the bird’s to create a calming harmony and Roman felt something in his heart settle for the first time in years.

To disrupt this scene, he felt, would be like shattering a stained glass window. A reckless destruction of something beautiful.

Roman watched in awe as the simple nursery rhyme evolved into a thing of work of art before him. All of a sudden the two started on a verse he’d never heard before. The notes were the same, but the man was speaking different words.

“Little boy blue, come blow your horn.” He sang. “The sheep have been sold, the cows are all gone. Where is the boy who befriended the sheep? He’s snug in the fireplace, fast asleep. Will you wake him? No, not I. For if I do he’ll surely cry.”

The man paused, shoulders slumped and back turned to Roman. The bird stopped as well and gently nudged his chin. He sighed.

“I’m fine, honest.” He said, voice almost as sweet speaking as it had been singing. “I made up that verse when I was little. It’s not very good, but… it feels good to sing it sometimes. Like putting a bandage over a wound, I guess.”

Roman suddenly got the feeling he was intruding. This was a quiet moment between a man and his… bird. It was not something to be witnessed by a total stranger.

He backed away slowly, only to promptly step on a very dry twig.

The man whirled, eyes wide and so, so beautifully brown. They stared at Roman, pinning him with their gorgeous chestnut gaze. Roman stared back and laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry,” He said. “I… well my friend and I were walking to town and I heard the singing and got sidetracked. I haven’t been here very long though, so I can just, um… yeah.”

Roman was sure he must be as red as his favorite sash by now, but he watched a pink spread from the other man’s nose right down to his neck. He let out a squeaking noise and buried his face in his worn-looking, gray shawl. The bird on his shoulder chirped in protest and flew to rest in his basket instead.

This seemed to alarm the young man and he deftly scooped the bird out.

“No, no, you can’t sit there.” he scolded. “I can’t let the bread touch fur or feathers or I’ll be in big trouble, understand?”

The bird chirped brightly at him and his face softened into a smile.

“Well alright. You are new around here, after all.” He said. “Just be careful, okay?”

He set the bird back on his shoulder and Roman realized he was staring again.

He jumped back, stammering an apology.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s fascinating, you know? I’ve never seen someone just… talk to an animal like that, you know? I was just- well it’s… cool.” He finished lamely.

The man blinked up at him. “Cool? You think it’s… cool?”

Roman nodded furiously. “Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t? You’ve really got a gift there.”

“Cool…” The other man breathed.

They stood like that for a few moments longer before Roman heard footsteps behind him. He whirled to face Emile trudging through the underbrush.

“Roman, you can’t just take off like that.” He said. “What am I supposed to do if I lose you permanently?”

Roman winced. “Sorry. I just got excited.”

He heard a small giggle behind him and turned back to the man. He had a hand pressed to his mouth and was clearly trying to hide a smile.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t mean to laugh, I just… My name is Patton and that kinda rhymes with Roman. They both end on an ‘n’ sound, you know?”

Roman blinked, a smile climbing up his face. “Yes, I guess they do rhyme, huh?”

They laughed and Roman twirled to faced him better.

“I’m afraid we’ve done this all back to front, can we start over?”

Patton giggled again and nodded. Roman smiled and bowed extravagantly.

“My name is Prince Roma-er, Roman Prince. Prince comma Roman. It is the greatest of pleasures to meet a singer of your caliber.”

Patton laughed and stooped into a deep bow of his own. The high class part of Roman’s brain started critiquing Patton’s form (knees set too wide, ankles too close, waist set at the wrong angle), but he fought to stamp it back.

“My name’s Patton Kinder, Prince Comma Roman, and I’m nothing special, really.”

“Nonsense!” Roman exclaimed. “Why with that voice and that bird of yours you could perform at palaces!”

Patton blushed again and averted his eyes.

“Kinder,” Emile said. “Are you in anyway related to Lady Catherine Kinder?”

Patton started, and his eyes grew soft.

“She was my mother, sir.” Patton answered. “She died about ten years ago, I’m afraid.”

“Oh,” Emile said softly. “I’m so sorry. I… I met her once. She was a fine woman.”

“It’s alright,” Patton smiled. “You didn’t know. And besides, I’ve got a fine enough job now, so I’ve not much to complain about. I do miss her terribly, though.”

“I can understand.” Roman said softly. “I lost my mother when I was horribly young and ever since my father has pressed me to follow in his footsteps it’s… terrible, to lose that sort of closeness so early in life.”

Patton blinked at him, a small smile on his face.

“It is.”

He cleared his throat suddenly. “You mentioned you were on your way to town?”

Roman started. “Yes. Yes, we were headed to… look at the marketplace. Looking for a bit of variety, you know?”

Patton nodded thoughtfully. “I can understand that. There isn’t anything exotic, though, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up. I was headed to the market myself, though, if you want to walk together?”

Roman nodded quickly, ignoring whatever Emile was trying to say to him.

“That would be wonderful.” He said.

Patton smiled and they started for the road.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Roman exclaimed. “This is Emile, my long time friend.”

Patton turned his smile to Emile and nodded in his direction.

“Nice to meet you, Emile.”

“And you as well, Sir Kinder.” Emile smiled.

Patton laughed. “Just Patton, please. I’ve not been a ‘Sir’ in a while now.”

Roman felt his eyebrow raise. “Seriously?”

“Sir-iously.” Patton said.

Roman blinked at the odd infliction before the joke registered. He burst into laughter.

“That was a good one!” He said. “I like it, I’ll have to use it on my father sometime. Maybe that’ll get a laugh out of the old geezer.”

Patton grinned. “Thank you.”

Roman smiled at him. “My pleasure, I assure you. Now, may we be introduced to your bird? A voice as lovely as that must surely have a name to accompany it.”

Patton laughed again. “Oh Valerie’s not really my bird. We actually just met. Joan saw her and they practically leapt out of my hands, but it’s okay because she promised not to eat them.”

Roman’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Joan?”

Patton hummed a conformation and pointed at Valerie. Roman squinted at the bird and nearly leapt back when the small patch of orange feathers raised its head. As it was he tripped over a root and Emile laughed at him. Roman scowled at him before looked back at Patton.

Patton’s expression had changed. The smile had melted off leaving a strange sort of sorrow as he looked back at the tiny spider still affixed on the bird’s back. Guilt settled heavy in Roman’s stomach.

He jumped back up, giving Patton a bashful expression.

“I’m so sorry,” He said. “I thought Joan was a bunch of feathers and it took me my surprise to find they were alive.”

Patton’s mouth twitched upwards, but the empty sadness lingered in his eyes. Roman bit his lip and leaned closer to the spider in question, every instinct screaming at him to leave it alone.

“Fascinating,” he breathed. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who wasn’t scared of spiders to some degree, and yet…”

“Oh I used to be,” Patton explained hurriedly. “I was terrified of them when I was little. But Joan and I… we just sort of found each other. They were the first one to really listen to me in a while and… well they’re just my best friend. Even now.”

Roman looked up, endeared by both the story and Patton’s fond smile.

“You may just have the kindest soul I’ve ever seen.” He said.

Patton blinked and offered him another smile, this one… different than the others. Warmer and more genuine, more open. Roman’s heart thudded in his chest as is eyes locked with Patton’s warm brown ones. The sun curled just so around Patton’s curls and Roman wondered how long those freckles had been dotted around his nose.

Emile coughed, startling Roman and Patton from their reverie.

He smiled at them apologetically. “It looks like we’re here. As wonderful as it as been to meet you, Patton, I’m afraid this is where we must part ways. Roman and I have a lot to attend to and we couldn’t possibly ask you to join us on all of it.”

Patton nodded absently. “It’s alright, I’ve got someone I need to meet anyway, so… yeah.”

Roman pouted but nonetheless offered Patton a hand. He accepted and Roman bowed low and brushed his lips against Patton’s knuckles.

“I hope to meet you again, fair Patton.” He said.

He may or may not have pitched his voice a bit lower on purpose. Either way, Patton went pink again and squeaked.

“You-You too!” He said, blushing.

Roman smirked and allowed Emile to drag him away into the marketplace, looking back several times to see Patton still standing there, cheeks pink and getting lightly pecked on by a bird.


	4. Chapter 4

“And his eyes, Terrence!” Patton gushed.

He was twirling about the kitchen, making the human lunch while his friends snacked on their animal lunch. Valerie, luckily, fit neatly into their little family and was nestled in the rafters next to a sleeping Talyn.

Patton smiled up at them, focus only half on the vegetables he was chopping.

“Valerie would you say they were more of a chestnut or a chocolate color?” He asked.

Valerie twittered in response and Patton nodded.

“I think you’re right. More a chocolate.” He said. “Either way, they were gorgeous! And he was just so nice, and he complimented our singing and I just-”

Patton squealed, a dopey grin on his face. “I hope he comes back soon, I want to see him again.”

A small scratching noise caught Patton’s ear and he looked over to find Joan staring at him with what Patton could pretend was a mixture of disapproval and amusement.

“Oh, yeah, and his friend Emile!” Patton amended. “He was really nice too, and he met my mom some years ago! How cool is that?”

Patton giggled as he withdrew a cold teacup from the icebox.

“But Roman…” He continued. “Roman was a perfect gentleman. Did you know he bowed at me? And he was so nice. It was all just so, so…”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Incredible!” Roman exclaimed. “No, no. That doesn’t do him justice. That man’s voice goes beyond anything in our language. Nay, transcends language itself! And his smile- did you see his smile, Emile? I swear it was like looking into the royal treasury when it’s been fully lit by candles at every angle.”

“That bright, huh?” Emile laughed.

“Brighter!”

Roman finally stopped pacing and threw himself onto the bed, hand draped over his eyes.

“He was perfection itself from every angle, Emile.” He said. “Per. Fect. Tion. And I? I made a complete fool of myself.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I intruded on a private moment, bowed at him, tripped over a root, bowed at him again, and then kissed his hand.” Roman deadpanned.

“Okay, I’ll admit you went a bit overboard.” Emile said. “But you always do and I think-”

“I always do?” Roman exclaimed. “Great, so I’m like this all the time?”

“You didn’t let me finish-”

“I’m an incompetent bumbler!” Roman wailed. “I am a foolish idiot who can’t carry out a normal conversation without flirting with someone.”

Emile sighed. “Roman, I assure you, as your tutor, that you are one of the most intelligent men I’ve ever seen. You might be a little bit extravagant, but I know that you mean every word you say, no matter how fanciful it may seem. And I’m sure Patton saw that too.”

Roman lifted his arm to peek at Emile.

“You mean it?” He asked timidly.

“As much as the sky is blue, buddy.” Emile smiled.

Roman smiled back. Emile was probably right, he tended to be, anyway. Roman was just overreacting and overthinking it the same way he always did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Roman stood and and opened it to see one of his father’s messengers. Lord Pinkleton, if he remembered correctly.

“Yes?” He asked.

Lord Pinkleton stood straighter and nodded at Roman sharply.

“A message from your father, sire.” He said in his nasally voice. “He wishes to see you right away.”

Roman felt his own back straighten and his muscles stiffen as the role of dutiful son settled over him. He nodded stiffly at Pinkleton and grabbed his coat from a nearby chair, hurriedly making himself presentable.

“Of course.” He said, once it was situated. “I will see him at once.”

Roman always hated the throne room. As a small child it had felt too large, and too cold. It made him feel small, but the rows of nobles and advisors was even worse. They stared at him endlessly, making his every action feel as if it had been placed under a magnifying glass.

These feelings did not recede with age, but Roman grew better at pretending he didn’t feel them.

He bowed deeply when he reached his father’s throne, placing the customary kiss to the tip of his signet ring. His father flicked a finger, signalling he could rise.

“Father,” He said. “You wished to see me?”

His father nodded. “I have an issue I must resolve and as it pertains to you, I would value your input.”

Roman bowed again, more briefly. “Of course.”

“It has been brought to my attention that my health is failing. It is quite gradual, do not give me such distress!”

Roman bit the exclamation off of his tongue and schooled his features back into that of a devoted son.

“It will be years yet before I pass on,” The king continued. “But Death is still on the way for me and as such we must prepare for it’s coming. You are aware, of course, of the Ascension Act made by King Theopold?”

“Any child produced by a royal must be wed before being named the official heir to the throne.” Roman recited. “This has been enacted to prevent corrupted or political marriages for the kingdom from the plots of outside countries.”

“Well done.” His father said dryly. “I take it you then know where this conversation is headed.”

Roman nodded once. “You want me to get married. You have someone mind, i trust?

His father considered him regally. “Roman, I have had command over every aspect of your life, much like my own father did with me, and my grandfather before him, and his father and so on throughout generations. Every bride and groom was handpicked for their spouse by the ruling parent.”

Roman nodded again, trying to stifle his disappointment as dreams of Patton’s curls ruffled by pillows and sleepy mornings of sloppy kisses all but shattered.

“That… is not something I desire for you.”

Roman’s head snapped up, and he looked at his father anew, eyes wider than dinner plates. The king was, strangely, not looking back. He was looking down at his hand, pensively staring at his engagement ring, in its place of honor next to the signet.

“You are aware, of course, of the relationship I had with your late mother.” His father continued. “It was strenuous at best. She required far more affection than I had to offer. Had we more time with her, or with your brother, I believe we could have fixed the issues in question, but in the end we simply were not right for one another.

“This is something one category I wish for my son to be better in. It is true I could simply pick you a match myself, but after my own failure I am not certain of my own ability to do so. So,” His father looked back at him, eyes almost unreadable as they stared at one another. “I am going to throw you a ball.”

Roman blinked in surprise. “A ball?”

His father nodded. “Indeed. Officially it is to celebrate your coming birthday, but any noble worth their salt will know the true purpose. I trust that greedy bag of bloodhounds as far as I can throw them, and I was curious if, perhaps, you had an idea of whom else to invite.”

Roman blinked again, before belatedly realizing it was a question. Patton rushed to the forefront of his mind, coupled with the realization that he knew very little about the man’s location beyond his closest marketplace.

“I- What if we invited the people?” He stammered.

His father raised an eyebrow. “The people?”

“The kingdom, I mean.” Roman corrected. “People in the villages. Not, perhaps, peasants, but the common people. It would produce a wider selection, as well as creating loyalty among the citizens by offering them a taste of the palace for an evening.”

The king regarded him again and Roman gulped.

“That,” he said slowly. “Is a remarkably wise solution.”

Roman exhaled as his father gestured to Lord Pinkleton, who hurriedly scurried up to him with a sheaf of parchment.

“I want you to tell this to the entire kingdom,” His father said. “His Royal Highness, Roman Christopher-”

Please not my full name! Roman thought desperately.

“-Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman-”

Herman. Roman thought miserably.

“-Gregory James is giving a ball to celebrate his upcoming birthday.” His father finished. “All one will need to attend is an invitation and suitable attire. All are welcome to attend. From those who attend, the prince shall choose himself a spouse, meaning that any at all have an opportunity to be a member of the ruling family. Include a small portrait and be sure the notice is posted in every village and invitations to every household.

“The nobles will already know,” His father explained, dismissing Pinkleton with a wave. “The least we can do is ensure the more common people are on equal footing. Thank you for your input, Roman. You are excused for the day.”

Roman bowed again and left the throne room. Emile was waiting for him just outside it. He walked past him woodenly, no clear direction in mind as he tried to absorb the conversation he’d just been part of.

They reached the gardens before he registered Emile’s concerned face.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Roman blinked. “I’m- I have to get married.”

Emile’s eyes flew wide open and he cursed softly, a rare occurrence for the mild-mannered tutor.

“Did he tell you who?” Emile asked.

Roman shook his head. “We’re having a ball. He wanted to know who I wanted to invite.”

Emile’s eyes got impossibly wider. “You- He doesn’t have anyone in mind?”

Roman shook his head again. “He… He wants me to pick for myself. We’re inviting people from all the villages to attend in the hopes of a wider selection.”

A smile slowly grew on Emile’s face. “Villages huh? Was that your idea?”

Roman’s mouth twitched and an excited grin took over his face.

“A ball, Emile! A ball anyone and everyone is invited to! Do you-”

He stopped suddenly, almost scared of the answer.

“Do I think Patton would come?” Emile’s smile widened. “Yes, I do. With the way you two were looking at each other I don’t think heaven or high water could stop him.”


	5. Chapter 5

When he saw Roman’s face plastered over and over on the city wall his heart had started to drop. It was just his luck to make a friend (or anything more) only to have him show up on a wanted poster a day later. Then he actually read the poster and his heart took a quick reroute into his throat.

Roman Prince… was a prince. The prince. Crown Prince Roman Christopher. And he was throwing a ball to find a suitable someone to marry. A ball to which the entire kingdom was invited.

Patton was part of the kingdom…

He grabbed a poster from the wall and stuffed it into his shirt pocket, mind already made up. He was going. He was going to go and that was that.

He couldn’t remember wanting anything this bad in… forever, maybe. A really long time, at least.

He practically ran home after getting what he needed (milk again, they were always running out). He was in such a rush, he barely stopped to give Maurice his usual hello.

Once he reached the house he practically threw the door open and raced through his chores. He let his mind wander, head filled with daydreams of dancing and food and laughter and a prince who seemed to think he was worth looking at.

He barely even noticed when dinner arrived and he set the plates on the table in a happy daze. He was never a part of the conversation, so he never bothered listening to it, even if Logan was still staring at him strangely.

It wasn’t until the word ‘ball’ caught his ear that he even started listening.

“I’ll be going of course,” Remy told his father loudly. “Even if I can’t catch that juicy prince’s eye there’ll be lots of sweet, sweet honeys to woo.”

Damon regarded his son coldly. “You will both be going, and you will both do everything in your power to charm that prince and claim the throne. I deserve better than this life, and you morons have been gifted the chance to help me leave it.”

He watched Remy withdraw into himself, and Patton frowned sympathetically from his spot in the corner. Remy was loud and mean, but that didn’t mean he deserved being treated like that.

“You’ll both need new suits, I’d imagine,” Damon mused. “This is a royal ball, after all. Even beyond that, Logan will need every amount of help he can get, since talking is beyond him.”

Logan’s mouth tightened and he turned back to his book, effectively ending all attempts at conversation. Patton’s frown deepened.

He licked his lips nervously. “Um-”

Damon arched an eyebrow and sent Patton a withering glare.

“What?”

Patton took a steadying breath and tried to hold his head a little higher.

“Well I was just wondering,” He said. “The announcement said all you needed was an invite and a fancy outfit so…”

“You want to go to the ball?” Remy started laughing as if Patton had said the funniest of jokes. “You, want to meet the prince, do you little ashtray? Need I remind you that you look like something the cat dragged in?”

“Silence, Remington.” Damon said.

Remy immediately stopped laughing and a venomous smile settled on Damon’s lips.

“Cinderpatton’s right, you know.” He said slowly. “The invitation clearly states that any and all are welcome to attend. Of course, there’s no room in the budget for four new suits, so you will have to make your own, in addition to your usual duties, of course. The prince’s future spouse can’t come from a home that looks like a pigsty.”

Patton nodded fervently, a glimmer of hope finding purchase in his chest.

“Of course,” He agreed.

Damon smirked. “It’s a deal then. Find an outfit, clean the house, and of course help your stepbrothers and I with our own outfits. If you’re done in time you can certainly come with us.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Terrence’s whiskers twitched downwards as he heard Patton agree.

He didn’t like this. This deal sounded as rotten as three month old cheese. There was no way that Patton would be able to finish all of that in time.

He pressed an ear against the wall, listening again. The typical dinner conversation resumed, Patton still in his corner, waiting for them to finish so he could eat, himself. Terrence bobbed his small head and raced through the walls, back to the kitchen.

He ran across the counter and stood back on his hind legs before whistling loudly.

Joan crawled up to him as Valerie and Talyn swooped down from the rafters.

Once assembled they shook themselves gently. Fur, feathers, and exoskeleton fell and melted away until four people, each about the size of a clothespin, were standing on the kitchen counter.

Talyn yawned and some of their blue hair fell into their face.

“What gives, Terrence?” They asked. “It’s still too early for me to be up.”

Terrence smiled apologetically. “Sorry, but it’s an emergency. Everyone heard Patton talking about that Roman guy, right?”

He waited for them to nod before continuing. “Get this, he’s a prince! Not only that but the prince! And he’s throwing a ball to try and find someone to marry.”

Valerie gasped, her eyes glittering. She clapped her hands excitedly and started twirling, berry red hair fanning out behind her.

“A ball!” She exclaimed. “A ball for true love! Oh, that’s so romantic. Maybe he’s throwing it so he can find Patton!”

Joan reached over and settled their hands on her shoulders.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Val.” They said. “Where does the emergency part come in?”

Terrence frowned and explained Damon’s deal to them. Their faces fell and Joan’s face turned stormy. They ran a hand through their bright orange hair and cursed.

“That jerk doesn’t know how lucky he is that I’m five inches tall.” They declared. “If I were any bigger I’d punch his lights out.”

Talyn frowned and gave Joan a calming hug, wrapping their arms around their waist.

“What are we supposed to do?” Talyn asked. “We’re not faeries, it’s not like we can conjure Patton a suit. We’re just house brownies.”

Terrence nodded. “No, but we can make one the old fashioned way! You know Damon, now that Patton needs free time, he’ll double down and make him work even harder until there’s no free time to be had. I figured some of us could work on the usual stuff while the rest of us work on making Pat an outfit.”

Valerie’s eyes shone. “I call outfit duty!”

“Hold on, hold on.” Talyn said. “Sweeping the floor and dusting corners is one thing. Making an entire suit from scratch is another. What makes you think we can pull this off?”

“Because it’s Patton.” Joan answered simply. “I’ve known him longer than anyone else here. He deserves this, even if it’s only a one night dance.”

Silence settled over the four. They all knew how true that was. Even Valerie, who had only been with them a few days, could sense the sad kindness in Patton’s soul. It was evident in everything he did.

“He’ll need shoes too.” Talyn said. “Shoes, a jacket, waistcoat, shirt, pant- it’ll be a pain and a half getting enough fabric.”

Terrence perked up, pink hair bouncing as he shifted his weight to his heels.

“I can take care of that, no problem,” He said. “I know a guy who lives with the tailor. He can’t transport very fast, but it’ll get here, guaranteed.”

Talyn ran a hand over their face. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I can.” Joan smiled. “Come on, gang! Let’s get Patton a night on the town!”


	6. Chapter 6

The next month was Patton’s busiest. Damon and Remy kept him busy from sunup to moonset, and each day left Patton feeling more tired than the last.

The exhaustion coupled itself with the fact that he hadn’t had a spare moment to work on his own outfit, even though Remy’s was beginning to show he was quite adept at needlework. All he’d done so far was find an old suit of his father’s and fall asleep trying to hem it. It stung, but Patton kept a stubborn hold on his hope and refused to give up.

He chattered to Maurice about his plans so much he was sure the old man would get sick of it, but he just pat Patton fondly and told him his plans sounded lovely.

And then… it was too late. He sat down heavily on his mattress, facing the still half-done suit.

It was nearly five in the morning now, and Patton could feel every part of his body aching with exhaustion. But he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t move either. All he could do was stare at the suit, picking apart everything on it he’d had yet to do.

The ball was tomorrow. He was out of time.

A sob escaped his throat and his hands curled into fists, clutching at his blanket.

So close. He’d been so close to going to the ball. To seeing Roman again. To finally having a night for himself after years of grueling labor. To going to a party and being part of conversations that weren’t barbed or one-sided.

He sobbed again, curling into a small ball of despair. It was over, wasn’t it? He was stuck here, in the attic.

He felt something small tug at his finger. He brushed it away gently.

“You can’t fix this, kiddo,” he said miserably. “I’m not going. I’m not going, even though I tried so hard.”

He felt another tug and looked down at his hands. His vision was blurred by tears but he could just make out a Terrence-shaped blob nibbling at his fingernails.

“Oh,” He said, voice hollow. “I forgot to give you dinner, didn’t I?”

He scrubbed his at eyes and stood shakily.

“Alright then, lead the way.”

He watched as Terrence skittered across the floor and slowly shuffled to follow him. He paused, taking one last look at his suit before starting down the stairs. His eyes filled with tears again and he desperately tried to blink them back.

Crying later, he thought. Feeding friends now.

He reached the bottom, losing sight of Terrence in the darkness. He sighed and slowly lit a candle.

When he turned he had to stop, staring dumbly at what stood before him.

All his friends were situated on a mannequin, cheerfully showing off a pale blue suit. The gray embroidery glittered delicately in the candlelight, and the silver buttons winked at him happily.

Patton covered his mouth, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I- how?” He choked out. “I don’t- I don’t understand. Did you all do this? For me?”

His friends responded with various chirps and chitters. More tears collected on Patton’s chin.

“I still don’t understand how,” he laughed. “But I get the impression that that’s okay.”

He set the candle down and scooped them all into his arms.

“Come on,” he said. “I think there’s a saucer of cream with all your names on it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, Patton put the suit on carefully, cautious about not ruining his friends’ work. He was almost certain they made it, nothing else made sense. Maurice hadn’t the money or skill, Roman didn’t know where he lived, and no one else would have cared enough.

Granted, a bunch of furry critters making him a suit made almost less sense, but if he squinted hard enough it almost looked like it was sewn together with spider silk. And that was all the proof Patton needed.

He twirled in front of them after he put it on.

“What’d ya think?” He asked.

They chirped back their approval and he beamed at them.

“Aw, thank you!” He giggled happily. “Well, wish me luck!”

He raced down the stairs, just in time to catch Damon as he headed out the door. Damon’s smirk fell and he regarded Patton coolly.

“And where did you get that?” He demanded.

“My- I made it.” Patton said hesitantly. “You said… well you said if I could get an outfit in time, and finished all my chores-“

Damon circled him slowly, eyes roving over Patton’s new clothing.

“You mean, of course, that you made it using stolen fabric.” He said.

Patton felt his stomach drop.

“Wh-what?”

Damon reached out slowly, digging his nails into the fabric just over Patton’s shoulder. And yanked.

The fabric made a horrific ripping noise as it came away in Damon’s hand. Tears brimmed in Patton’s eyes as his stepfather examined the torn scrap.

“Just as I thought,” he said. “This perfectly matches the bolt that the tailor informed me has steadily gone missing. He claims he hadn’t touched it in months, but that it had slowly dwindled. Congrats, Cinderpatton. You pulled off the perfect crime. Almost.”

“I- I don’t- I didn’t steal anything!” Patton protested.

Damon arched an eyebrow and let the fabric drop to the ground.

“Oh? Well it’s no matter.” He gripped Patton’s shoulder tightly. “The fabric is stolen, regardless of how it came into your possession.”

Patton stood there, motionless, frozen in shock over both what he was being accused of and what was happening to him. It honestly didn’t feel like it was happening to him, now. It felt like it was happening to a stranger at the end of a long, long tunnel. And he was forced to watch.

Damon yanked again, taking a bit of Patton’s skin along with the fabric. “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to turn you in.”

He ripped off the lapels, ruining the intricate stitching. “That would be wasteful, wouldn’t you say?”

He kneeled and drew a nail against the pant leg, effectively cutting it open with his long claws. “Still, you have to be punished for this Patton.”

Ripped off the left sleeve. “I’m afraid I’ll have to double your chore list.” Tore open the right arm. “Maybe triple it.”

He slowly picked a button off of Patton’s shirt and deftly flicked it across the room. Only then did he step back from Patton, hand to his chin as he admired his work.

“There now.” Damon said. “Don’t you look lovely?”

Patton’s limbs unlocked at last and he fled out the door. He ran, barely noticing as he brushed past Logan, and into the quietest spot in the garden. A stone bench under a willow tree, right next to his father’s grave.

He flung himself over it and cried.

He wailed, letting his emotions take the reins for once. He cried for hours. Over his suit, his friends’ lost work, his missed chance, the hours and hours of hard work that ultimately meant nothing now.

Over the sparkle in Roman’s eyes that he would never see again.

“Fall de rall and fiddle de de,” he heard someone singing. “Fiddle de faddle de fuddle. All the wishes in the world are poppycock and twaddle!”

Patton lifted his head to see who it was, more than a little surprised to see Maurice almost drunkenly dancing up the walkway. Normally Patton would be happy to see his friend, but right now, all he wanted was to cry and Maurice’s song was hitting far too close to home.

He frowned, standing abruptly.

“Are you mocking me?” He asked, the words coming out sharper than he meant them to. “What are you even doing here?”

Maurice turned to him, a distant smile on his face.

“I knew I’d find you here,” he said. “Dizzy daydreamer lost in his foolish little world.”

Patton’s shoulders slumped miserably and he sat on the bench.

“I am being foolish.” He said. “To think that I could ever have a dance with the prince. It’s laughable, isn’t it?”

He felt a small weight on his hand and glanced down. Joan hand settled on the back of his hand in what felt like a pale imitation of a hug. Valerie, Terrence, and Talyn were all clustered behind them. Waiting their turn to offer small comforts, maybe.

A hand graced Patton’s chin and his head was tilted up to look at Maurice. His lilac and gray eyes glittered through his wild hair and he gave Patton a small smile.

“Then let’s be foolish together, shall we?”

He sat next to Patton, careful to avoid all his friends before he turned, giving Patton his full attention.

“Now,” he said. “What would you need for the ball?”

Patton sniffled and scrubbed his eyes with a torn sleeve.

“An invitation, for starters.” He said sadly. “Can’t get in without one.”

Maurice reached into his coat and pulled out two slips of paper. He offered it to Patton with a smile.

“Done.”

Patton took the papers, eyes widening as he held the two pieces together, forming a royal invitation.

“But… it’s torn.” He said.

Maurice rolled his eyes. “So is your suit. If you wait for everything to be perfect you aren’t going to get anywhere. Now go on, what else would you dream up?”

Patton set the invitation down, a little emboldened at its sudden appearance.

“Well my suit wouldn’t stay torn, that’s for sure.” He laughed. “I wouldn’t wish for another one, though. Just that this one was fixed. My friends worked so hard on it, you know?”

Maurice eyed his friends knowingly. “Go on. What on your feet?

“Oh the most fashionable leather boots, of course!” Patton giggled. “I don’t know much about style but I can picture them with a little silver brocade to match my buttons.”

Maurice smiled. “And in your hair?”

“Well I’d have to brush it first,” Patton said. “But afterwards I’d weave a pretty flower crown to wear. Made out of the soft blue roses my mother loved.”

“Better yet,” Maurice said. “A delicate crown made of the blown Mexican glass your stepfather loves to collect.”

Patton laughed. “Oh, that’s a little bit mean! It sounds wonderful though. How would I get there?”

Maurice hummed and scanned the garden. He pointed a large, wild pumpkin Patton hadn’t found the time to harvest.

“I’d turn that into a golden carriage,” he declared.

Patton laughed, though it sounded a little forced. “And what about horses?”

“Field mice, of course,” Maurice said, as if the solution were obvious. “Not your small friend, of course, but more ordinary mice would do the trick.”

Patton’s laughter fizzled at the idea, mood suddenly pitching back into sour. He stood up. The game wasn’t fun anymore. Just reminding him of all he couldn’t have. He sniffled again.

“And a dog as a footman, I suppose.” He said bitterly. “And a lizard for the driver. You are crazy, Maurice. To do all- no. To do any of that you’d have to have a magic a lot more powerful than laughter.”

A bright purple light flashed behind him and he whirled.

Sitting where Maurice had been was a glowing young man adorned in dark purple robes. As in, literally glowing. He emitted a soft lilac light, violet hair fell over his light-almost gray eyes ringed with dark scales, and unfurled behind his back was a pair of delicate wings that looked to be made of shifting purple light.

“Do you know,” the young man asked in a gravelly voice. “How easy it is to pretend you’re insane? Really, it’s way too easy. All you have to do is have crazy hair and start singing randomly. You humans are such a judgmental sort.”

Patton gaped. “Ma- Maurice? You’re a… a fairy?”

He winced. “It’s Virgil, actually. Maurice was kind of a stage name. But yeah. I’m a fairy. A Godfather if you want to be technical.”

Patton walked over slowly. “A… a fairy godfather. Are you… my fairy godfather?”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s not that exclusive. More of a title than anything. I’m sort of everyone’s, sort of no one’s. But you’ve been one of the few people who have ever shown me kindness without question. So… Yeah. Ta-da.”

Patton blinked slowly. “I… I didn’t really expect anything in return. You don’t have to-“

Virgil gently put a hand on Patton’s shoulder and smiled shyly.

“But I want to, Patton.” He said softly. “You’ve been so strong, bearing the weight of all the work you should have never had and all the loneliness you never deserved. Let me give you this, even if it isn’t much.”

“Not much,” Patton repeated, voice sounding strangled. “As if it were a couple cookies and not all my dreams in a neat little bow.”

Virgil chuckled.

“Well it’s not quite that simple. There are a couple rules. First of all you can’t thank me. I know,” he said, interrupting Patton’s protest. “It goes against your human customs. But honestly, by fae standards, thanking someone is quite rude, as if it’s something expected and not a gift between friends. Plus it makes me feel awkward. If you want to show gratitude, just leave me a bottle of milk at the end of the night. One good turn for another, you know?

“The second thing is a bit… different,” he hesitated. “My magic isn’t the strongest. I specialize in illusions and transformations, but the more complex they are, the less time they last. I can conjure everything until midnight, but after that everything will fall apart.”

Patton nodded eagerly. “I’ll be sleepy by then anyway.”

Virgil’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“Alright, then,” He said. “If you’re ready-“

“Wait!” A small voice screeched.

Patton’s eyes widened as Joan melted into a small humanoid figure, not much taller than his hand, with a tuft of bright orange hair poking out from under a floppy red hat.

“This is our human!” They said, stamping up and pointing an accusing finger at Virgil. “You can’t just come storming in with your big shot magic to fix everything. There’s rules to this!”

Talyn shivered and melted into an even shorter person with bobbed teal hair, out of which poked small pointed ears.

“Joan!” They yelped. “You gave us away! There may be rules but there are even stronger laws about revealing ourselves.”

“Well,” Valerie said in a sing-song voice. “Guess the jig is up.”

She and Terrence shook themselves while Talyn scolded. When they were done, Valerie stood proudly, a small woman with long hair colored a brighter red than anything Patton had seen on a plant. Terrence hunched over himself, hair bright pink and cropped short against his dark skull.

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble for this.” He moaned.

“We were in trouble the moment we made that suit,” Valerie said, waving her hand dismissively. “Statute number thirty-three, remember? We aren’t supposed to interfere.”

Patton blinked and kneeled down carefully in front of the bench. He stared at them a moment and after awhile they stared back.

“You’re…”

“Brownies.” Joan supplied. “Common house brownies.”

Patton laughed breathlessly. “I hardly think you’re common!”

“That’s the official name. It just means we’re everywhere.” Valerie explained. “Spiders, mice, some of my best friends even take the form of ants. Anything and everywhere. That’s the house brownie way.”

“No I mean,” Patton paused. “I mean I don’t think that friends as amazing as you could ever be called common.”

“Aw! You’re gonna make me blush!” Talyn complained, burying their face in Joan’s shoulder.

Patton heard Virgil chuckle behind him.

“Looks like you attract fae creatures, Morality,” he joked. “Maybe we should check that this prince of yours is actually human.”

“Oh he’s not my prince!” Patton blushed. “I mean I guess he kind of is because I live in his kingdom but I don’t own him.”

“Maybe not all of him, but you definitely have part of his heart, Pitter-Pat!” Valerie exclaimed. “I saw how he looked at you. He was tumbling head over heels the moment he heard us singing.”

“You mean heard Patton singing.” Terrance prodded.

Valerie lifted her chin. “I refuse to believe that my own role meant nothing in this.”

Virgil snickered and Patton smiled.

“I’m sure it helped a lot, Val.”

Virgil coughed and Patton looked back up at him. 

“I’m familiar with the rules,” he said, addressing the Brownies. “Trust me, I normally go out of my way to keep from breaking them. However, there’s a lot more riding on this than I’m capable of explaining. Patton has to dance with the prince tonight, otherwise we’re stuck with a hundred more years in hiding until another kind hearted noble is born.”

Patton grimaced. “That’s… a lot of pressure.”

Virgil shrugged helplessly. “Kind of? I mean all you really have to do is dance with him and everything should work out. At least I think it should. I may be able to see the future but in the end it’s just pathways, you know? I’m hoping to set us down a happy one.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “You can see the future?”

Virgil blanched. “Okay! That’s enough secrets for tonight! I promise I won’t change any of your work, honorable Brownies, but it will go much faster if I repair it.”

Joan sniffed. “I guess that’s acceptable. You may proceed, honorable Godfather.”

Virgil bowed his head before stretching his hands out towards Patton. His fingers twisted in the air and purple light of every hue and shade swirled around Patton. It filled his entire vision until it was all he could see. Slowly he felt small tugs all over, as if a million tiny hands were roaming across his clothes and making repairs.

Eventually, the light dimmed and Patton was standing in his suit, now fully repaired as if Damon had never touched it. He looked down to see boots just as he’d imagined earlier, with small silver cording against the brown leather.

He felt something slip on his head and reached up, fingers meeting the cool glass of a rosy flower garland made of Mexican glass.

The light started up again and Patton looked, eager to watch from the outside this time. Virgil’s magic curled around the pumpkin, enveloping it until it was almost out of sight. The fairy wiggled a few fingers and part of the magic diverted to scoop four field mice from the grass.

The light placed them gently in front of the orb where the pumpkin had been and it slowly engulfed them, too. Then the magic continued to be diverted, stretching out until it found a lizard and a mangy-looking house cat.

They went into the orb too, and it got brighter. Brighter and brighter until it almost hurt to look at. Then, all at once, it dimmed. And Patton was left staring at a beautiful golden carriage with four horse, a driver in green, and a mangy-looking footman holding open the door.

“No time to find a dog,” Virgil said, wiping sweat off his forehead. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Patton breathed. “This is amazing! Th- I mean, I’ll be sure to leave you a big jug of milk for all this. Cream too, if I can find it.”

Virgil gave him a tired smile and nodded his acknowledgment.

“Remember,” he said. “Midnight at the latest.”

Patton nodded and swiftly turned, holding a hand out to the brownies.

They blinked up at him. He smiled.

“Well?” He asked. “I can’t very well have the night of my life without my best friends. Besides, we all know how forgetful I am. You guys can make sure I’m home on time.”

They smiled up at him and clambered onto his hands and up his arms, coming to rest on his shoulders.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Virgil said. “There’s a small glamour on you to insure those with bad intentions don’t recognize you or the suit. It’s not a lot, but it’ll probably help.”

Patton shot Virgil another grateful smile and climbed into the carriage. Virgil waved lethargically and sat back on the stone.

“Have fun!” He called. “Be safe! Come home by twelve! Win Princey’s heart!”


	7. Chapter 7

Patton gasped at the inside of the carriage. It was glittering and gold and seemed to glow from every angle, as if it was made from light, which Patton supposed it kind of was. Intricate golden vines twisted around a window, holding back a curtain of velvet fabric colored the same as the seat cushions that Patton was almost afraid to dirty, even though the ashes had been scrubbed off by Virgil’s purple light.

Only the encouragement from his friends helped him to actually sit down on it.

That was another thing to be in awe about. His little animal friends had been House Brownies the whole time! They were actually tiny people with brightly colored hair that made him a suit even though they weren’t supposed to.

He watched as they bounced up and down on the seat across from him, too small to compensate for the bumps in the road. Joan caught his eye and crawled up to rest on his shoulder.

“What’s up, Pat?” They asked.

Patton shrugged, careful not to move his shoulder too much. “I’m just reeling, I guess. Not only am I going to the ball after a month of dreaming, but Maurice turns out to be a Fairy Godfather named Virgil and you guys are all House Brownies! I guess… I’m just wondering why I should get to be so lucky.”

Joan frowned thoughtfully.

“You know, I remember when we first met,” They said. “You were smaller than any human I’d ever seen, even though you were so much bigger than me. You were crying so hard, and all I could think of was that I didn’t like seeing that very much.”

“I was scared of you,” Patton remembered. “You crawled up on my face and I was scared you’d bite me.”

“I was just trying to wipe up your tears!” Joan laughed. “I could tell you were scared, but you didn’t try to squash me like most humans. You didn’t believe your fear was a cause for my death.”

“Still don’t.” Patton said quietly.

“Over time you started talking to me,” Joan said. “Just little things like ‘Please go away, Mr. Spider’ or ‘Okay, I don’t actually know if you’re a mister but please stop crawling on my ceiling.’”

Patton laughed lightly. “I think I remember that.”

“And after awhile you started picking me up and putting me back in my webs.” Joan smiled. “And then you’d talk to me about other things, little stuff like how tired you were, or a pretty cat you saw at the marketplace. Then you called me something I’d never heard a human say to me before.”

Joan reached up and placed a tiny hand on Patton’s jawline. “You called me a friend.”

Patton sniffed and rubbed at the tears prickling his eyes.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Joan smiled again. “Anytime, Pat.”

“Honestly, I’m glad we don’t have to hide anymore,” Terrence said. “It’s nice to finally be able to talk back to you, Patton.”

Patton smiled. “It’s nice to have you talking back! Oh, that reminds me. Do you guys have different names? Like how Maurice was actually Virgil. Is there something else I’m supposed to call you?”

Terrence shook his head. “Fae culture is a lot different than the human one. Technically we aren’t supposed to give out our true names. Most of the time we just call each other by titles or given-after names.”

“Virgil probably isn’t his true name, either,” Talyn added, looking kind of silly from their spot upside-down on one of the gold vines. “It’s probably a given-after name that he prefers to Maurice.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Valerie shrugged. “Maurice sounds icky and gray and he’s such a brilliant purple!”

“At any rate,” Terrence said, shooting them both an annoyed look. “We have other names, but we aren’t allowed to share them. And anyway I like Terrence a just fine.”

The others added their agreements and Patton smiled.

“Well I’m glad, then.” He said. “I do want to ask though, last question, I promise, is having hair like that a fae thing?”

Valerie shrugged. “More a shapeshifter thing. It’s like squares and rectangles, you know? All shapeshifters are fae but not all fae are shapeshifters. Those of us who can change forms are born with white hair that changes colors to match our aura. It’s just a quirk of genetics, really.”

“Well I think it’s super duper pretty!” Patton gushed.

“Not as pretty as the view outside,” Joan commented. “We’re coming up on the castle, guys, you might want to take a look.”

Patton leaned over to the window, breath getting stolen yet again as he saw the palace.

He could just make out the towers silhouetted against the bright night sky. Just below them was a row of windows, lit up and glistening in the dark like a diamond necklace. Every inch of it was gilded and grand and Patton suddenly felt very, very small and a little out of place.

Joan pat his chin gently.

“You look just as amazing, Patton.” They said.

Patton gave them a smile, kind of wishing he could thank them without being rude.

“Could you… come in with me?” He asked them timidly. “I know you guys need to stay out of sight, but as a spider you’re small enough to hide in my crown and… well I think it would help.”

Joan beamed.

“Absolutely.” They turned back to look at the other brownies. “Here that, suckers? I’m gonna go to a royal ball!”

They all laughed good-naturedly and Patton looked back out the window, watching the castle get closer and closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman tapped his foot anxiously, desperately wishing Emile was anywhere near him and hadn’t been whisked away by some nerdy-looking scholar.

Patton wasn’t here yet and Roman was being persistently hounded by a young man in dark glasses. Not that the entire kingdom combined wasn’t hounding him to some degree, but this young man was being particularly resilient. 

He’d introduced himself three times and Roman still couldn’t remember his name. Rummy or something. Or maybe that was just his favorite card game. The conversation was certainly dry enough to have covered that topic. 

Roman tapped his foot, trying to find a way to politely excuse himself again.

He glanced absently at the stairwell, planning an escape to the garden, when a figure caught his eye and made him do a double take.

It was Patton, at long last. He was in a blue suit that was perhaps the most magnificent thing Roman had seen all evening, shimmering lightly with a gray and silver that Roman could just barely make out from across the ballroom floor, and his hair glittered with an intricate-looking circlet of some kind.

He muttered an excuse to the young man, and got to work crossing the floor as fast as he could.

He smiled as he reached him, even though Patton was still looking away, staring in awe at his surrounding with wide, sparkling eyes. Roman tapped his shoulder gently and Patton whirled. His eyes grew impossibly brighter upon seeing Roman, and the prince felt the last shreds of anxiety melt away.

Patton bowed. “Your highness. It’s good to see you again.”

Roman bowed back, still smiling. “Just Roman, please. And believe me, it’s good to see you, too.”

Patton beamed.

“Thank you,” He gushed. “You look incredible by the way! A lot nicer than when we first met. White, red, and gold are such good colors for you!”

Roman blushed. “Yes, I… hope you will forgive me for that. I was trying to get a better feel for how my people are doing and since I couldn’t really do that as a prince-”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Patton interrupted. “I mean- I’m sorry, but that’s so nice of you! Most people would just let their advisers tell them what’s going on, but you actually tried to see for yourself. And then you threw this nice ball and invited everyone! I can tell you really care about your people, Roman. You’re going to make a great king!”

Roman felt his face heat up. It had been a long time since anyone but Emile told him that. He bowed again and offered Patton his hand.

“Would you like to dance?”

Patton’s face went pink. “I-I’d love to. I might step on your toes, though. Sorry.”

Roman grasped his hand and waist, placing Patton’s other arm on his shoulder.

“I don’t mind,” He said. “Just follow my lead.”

He swirled onto the dance floor, taking Patton along with him. At first, Patton would stare at his own feet, but gradually his eyes met Roman’s and the two became lost in each other.

“You look amazing.” Roman said softly.

Patton blushed.

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” He stammered.

Roman laughed. “No, I mean it. You look incredible. I’ve never seen a crown like that, and this suit… I just… That combined with how you already look… you’re breathtaking.”

Patton exhaled softly in amazement. “Combined with… you think I’m beautiful?”

“I know it!” Roman exclaimed quietly. “I’ve known how beautiful you are since the moment I saw you, Patton. I don’t think there’s a soul here who would disagree with me.”

Tears glistened in Patton’s eyes.

“Well you’re the prince,” He said, half-laughing. “Don’t they have to agree with you?”

“Not necessarily,” Roman said. “But even if that were the case, I don’t think it would be hard to agree with the fact that right now, you are the most stunning thing in this room.”

He twirled Patton, having him come to rest even closer than he had been before. Patton sniffled quietly and rested his head against Roman’s chest.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “No ones’- Nobody’s said something so kind to me since my mother died. Thank you.”

Roman smiled and reluctantly pulled Patton away.

“Come with me.” He whispered. “Let’s get away from the crowd and someplace quiet.”

Patton’s eyebrows rose. “You- You’re Highness!”

“Oh it’s nothing forward!” Roman course-corrected hastily. “I just remembered what your crown reminds me of and I want to show you. Can we? We can keep dancing if you-”

“No, no I don’t mind!” Patton said. “I- I’d like to see it.”

Roman smiled and whisked Patton away from the ballroom floor. He kept Patton’s hand in his until they reached the rose garden, where he dropped it to gesture grandly.

“This is my favorite spot in the whole palace,” he explained. “It was an engagement gift from some king to his betrothed, but I like to think I get more use out of it.”

He led Patton down the rows of roses, explaining how each row being a different hue was supposed to symbolize how the king had felt every manner of love towards his fiance, and how Roman used to avoid schoolwork by coming here and ducking under the red row.

“Emile used to get quite cross with me,” He laughed. “I can’t count the number of times he had to drag me back inside with leaves in my hair. Once I tried to hide in the pink ones, just to throw him off, and he found me even faster.”

“Don’t the thorns hurt?” Patton asked, eyes full of concern.

Roman shook his head. “They’re a special variety, grown just for the palace gardens. For the most part all these roses are thornless.”

Patton gasped in wonder. “Really?”

Roman nodded and he led Patton into a small alcove lined with pale blue roses. In the center of it was a strong tree, a swing dangling from its branches.

Patton gasped and darted for the swing. He sat on it, facing Roman even though his eyes were still fixed on the flowers around them. While he was distracted, Roman quickly plucked a nearby rose and hid it behind his back.

“Roman, this is all so amazing.” Patton said, sounding breathless. “I don’t think I’ve seen anything tonight that isn’t beautiful.”

Roman kneeled in front of him. “I know I haven’t. I’ve been looking at you all night.”

Patton looked at him, surprise written all over his face. Roman reached up and gently placed the real rose among the glass ones nestled in Patton’s hair.

“There,” He said. “Now you look even more perfect.”

Patton smiled shyly. “I think you should look in a mirror, Your Highness. You’re clearly the perfect one here.”

Roman laughed in spite of himself, feeling glee and joy in every fiber of his being.

“I think we have a problem.” He said.

“Wha-What is it?”

“If we keep arguing about who’s more attractive one of us is bound to fall in love.” Roman smirked.

Patton gulped hard, smile gently growing. “I think I, for one, am past that point by a couple inches.”

Roman’s smile widened. “Patton, may I kiss you?”

Patton blushed furiously. “You- um. Yeah. You may.”

Roman leaned forwards, intent on pressing his lips to Patton’s. The bell tolled somewhere behind him, signalling midnight. Roman had a second to ponder how perfect that was when Patton pulled away sharply.

“It’s midnight.” Patton said.

Roman frowned. “Yes, it would seem so.”

Patton’s head started shaking. “I- I have to go. I’m so sorry but I have to leave.”

Before Roman could register what he said, Patton started running. He was out of the alcove before Roman realized what was happening. He jumped up and started running after Patton.

“Wait!” He called. “Why do you have to leave? Did I over step?”

“No,” Patton called back over his shoulder, feet away but seemingly miles out of reach. “No, you were perfect! Amazing, really! I just have to go.”

Patton had reached the steps now, and he threw one last glance at Roman.

“I’m sor-”

He yelped as he missed a step. He crashed onto his backside, flower crown coming loose and bouncing away. Roman started pumping his legs harder to go help, but Patton was up and running again before he could so much as blink.

Roman came to a halt and watched as Patton threw himself into a splendid-looking carriage moments before it took off. It faded, glittering and golden, into the night. Until Roman couldn’t see it anymore.

“Do you wish them to be returned, my lord?” A nearby guard asked.

Roman looked over at them, his eyes catching on something glinting in the moonlight. Patton’s crown.

He stooped to pick it up. It was lighter than he expected. And there was an irregular orange spot just behind where Roman had placed the rose.

No. Not a spot.

Roman tilted the crown and blinked at the small, sleeping orange spider.

He huffed out a laugh. Patton had brought Joan with him, and had had the spider in his hair all evening.

He shook his head. That man was something else.

“No,” He answered finally. “No, don’t chase them. If they left something this important behind they were in a rush for good reason. But in the meantime, please send a messenger to my father. Tell him… tell him it got a little more complicated.”


	8. Chapter 8

They ended up having to walk half the way home. Well, Patton walked. The mice, lizard, and cat scattered as soon as the pumpkin was a pumpkin again and the Brownies had perched on Patton’s shoulder.

They didn’t talk on the way, too drained from the evening and the subsequent fleeing.

And from the following panic attack when Patton realized he’d dropped not only his crown, but Joan. His anger at the little Brownie for not warning him of the time melted into worry, Joan was too small to protect themselves! Not to mention most people were terribly afraid of spiders, Joan could get squished!

It took a lot of convincing from the others to keep Patton from turning back, but they ultimately decided Joan would be alright as long as Roman found them.

Patton enter through the kitchen door and set the Brownies on the counter. He shuffled around for a minute before withdrawing a bottle of milk and a can of cream from the icebox. He poured a bit of the cream into a saucer and set it next to his friends before placing the milk just outside the door.

He watched his friends happily drink, scooping the cream out of the saucer and into handmade cups so it was easier to sip from. He smiled.

A sudden cough sounded behind him and he whirled, eyes wide.

Logan stood in the doorway, tight-lipped and as serious as always. Patton froze, staring at him.

His mind went a million directions. His stepfamily was home. Logan was in the kitchen. The Brownies were in plain sight, and didn’t look like animals. Logan could see them because he was in the kitchen. He was still wearing the torn remains of his suit. Logan would question that because-

“Why are you in the kitchen?” Patton said finally.

Logan’s brow creased. And his hands started moving instead of his lips.

Patton blinked rapidly. Logan wasn’t just gesturing, he was signing. Talking with his hands.

‘Do you know sign?’ he asked again, once Patton’s brain started translating.

Patton nodded woodenly.

‘I owe you an apology.’ Logan said, ‘No, many apologies.’

Patton’s shoulders dropped in shock. “Why?”

Logan hesitated. ‘As a child I thought you were an annoyance. You talked too fast and it was hard to read your lips. It is hard enough to talk when your family won’t sign, so after a time, I stopped trying to talk with you.

‘When your mother died, my father told me he employed you. I didn’t think to question it, and assumed you were being cared for. I knew that Remy was hard on you, but I thought little of it. It wasn’t until I came home late one morning and saw you up that I began to notice things.

‘The little things,’ Logan explained. ‘The bags under your eyes, how much your bones stick out. How hard and how much you work. The complete lack of any other staff.

‘I was stupid.’ He said. ‘Stupid and blind as well as deaf and dumb. I did not want to see what was happening, so I ignored it. I don’t deserve your forgiveness any more than you deserved all that work, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry, to the depths of my heart.’

Patton slowly backed away until he was sitting on a nearby stool. It was one shock after another tonight. His brain was starting to feel numb.

“I forgive you,” He said, signing as well so Logan didn’t have to read lips. “And I don’t think you’re stupid. I’ve always thought you were the smartest person I know, with how much you read and all. I thought… I thought you were just ignoring me. I didn’t know you just couldn’t hear.”

‘You wouldn’t have,’ Logan said, shifting his feet awkwardly. ‘It is Father’s best kept secret. He trained me for years to act as if I could hear by gauging the people around me, and he told all the nobles he knows that I was just mute. He didn’t want anyone to know he had a broken son. Not even you.’

“You’re not broken!” Patton exclaimed. “You may be a little bit different, but you aren’t broken.”

Logan shifted his gaze downwards, biting lightly on his lip.

‘Thank you. You don’t understand how much that means to me.’

Patton walked over and gently settled a hand on his shoulder.

“I think I just might.”

The kitchen door creaked open, both boys freezing where they stood. Patton looked over to see Virgil’s head poking through the door, eyes fixed on the milk bottle in his hand.

“Um, I hate to sound ungrateful, but how long has this been sitting outside exactly?” He asked. “It smells a bit… off.”

Virgil looked up, and blinked at Logan and Patton.

“Oh.” He said simply.

Logan moved suddenly, reaching under Patton’s glasses and covering his eyes before he had time to react.

Patton yelped. “What the- what are you doing?”

There were sounds of frantic movement and Patton heard Virgil laugh.

“Lo, let him go,” He said between breaths. “He’s already seen me before. Also, what, exactly, was covering his eyes supposed to do?”

Logan’s hands slid away, and Patton gave him an incredulous look. Logan’s cheeks were pink and he was dutifully staring at the floor.

Virgil laughed again. “Sorry, I guess I should have warned you both.”

Patton looked over at him. “Warned us about what, now?”

Logan shuffled over to Virgil and buried his face in his shoulder. What little of him that was visible was now bright red. Virgil chuckled and ran a hand through Logan’s hair.

“Logan and I have been courting for awhile now,” Virgil explained. “It’s nothing public, since the fae are still outlawed, but we’ve gotten pretty used to each other’s company and have made a few plans for when Logan is allowed to leave his father.”

Patton’s heart burst open and he felt a gigantic smile overtake his face.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises, Logan?” He said, laughing. “You two may just be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

A light lilac colored Virgil’s cheeks and he looked away, but Patton could see the faint smile on his face.

“So… about that milk?”

“Oh, right!” Patton crossed to the icebox and pulled out another bottle. “You’re lucky I got two last time. We’ve been running out of milk really fast.”

Virgil accepted the bottle with a small wince.

“Yeah, that’s kinda on me,” He said. “Logan found out I’ve been subsisting on berries for a century and started bringing me food. Milk is one of the few human foods I can keep down so he started just bringing that instead.”

Patton cooed softly. “That’s so sweet.”

Virgil’s mouth twitched. Patton watched as he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank from it, careful not to jostle Logan, who was still buried in his shoulder.

“Can you nudge him?” Patton asked, gesturing at Logan. “I’d kind of like to talk some more.”

Virgil winced again and shook his head. “Once he’s buried he likes to stay there. It means he’s done talking right now. Plus I think he’s half asleep by now.”

Patton frowned a little bit. “Poor guy’s all tuckered out, huh? He used a lot of courage to tell me his secret. And to apologize like that.”

He exhaled forcefully and gave Virgil a tired smile.

“I think I’m going to head to bed too,” He said. “Logan and I can talk later. And Virgil?”

The Godfather lifted his head and Patton’s smile widened.

“You’re welcome in my kitchen anytime.”

Virgil’s cheeks dusted with that same lilac and Patton realized that was probably his way of blushing. He smiled again and went up the stairs to the attic, taking the Brownies with him.

He collapsed into his bed, for once finding comfort in the scratchy straw filling. The world had changed a lot tonight, and with Logan, Virgil, Terrence, Valerie, Talyn, and Joan all on his side it would only get better.

Patton clutched at his pillow, a happy smile on his face. His last conscious thought was that the Crown Prince had said he loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I evidently have a lot of opinions on how fae people would work as a whole. So there’s some talk of fantasy politics down the line. Damon talks about his evil plans/is a snake so there’s manipulation thing too, and some violence. (This one’s a doozy)

Roman was starting to think Patton had never existed in the first place. That he was a mirage sent to torture the prince and steal his heart, only to vanish in the night.

This was only supported by the fact that no one had ever heard of Patton Kinder. Not one person in the entire kingdom. Everyone in the marketplace claimed they knew of the man with brilliant brown eyes, but they all claimed not to know his name or where he lived. Patton was a ghost, an enigma.

If it weren’t for the garden spider curled up in Roman’s pocket, he would have thought he dreamt up the whole thing. As it was he still wasn’t wholly sure Joan themselves wasn’t part of this mass illusion.

Emile had thrown a pillow at him for that.

Roman sighed heavily and held the glass crown to the light. It really was masterfully crafted. A work of genius. Now that he was able to gift it his sole focus he could fully appreciate it.

The roses themselves were clear, but with small streaks of blue outlining each petal. The streaks drew together at the bases, and continued down to twine around the intricate vines. All molded to perfectly fit his beloved’s head, except for one small, spider-sized alcove that almost seemed to be part of the design.

It was brilliant. Made for Patton in the way Roman hoped he, himself was.

But he couldn’t use a crown to find him. That would be almost as ridiculous as using a shoe or something. It was bound to fit someone else and he’d be bound to be disappointed.

Roman dropped his arm, setting the crown gently on his bedspread.

“What am I doing, Emile?” He asked.

“Off hand? I’d say it kinda looks like pining with a shot of pouting.”

He shot the tutor a glare. “Not what I meant.”

“You’re gonna have to be more clear with me then, bucko,” Emile shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“I meant…” Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. “How am I supposed to find him? All I’ve got is a crown and a spider. There’s not a lot to work with here.”

Emile hummed in thought. “Maybe not. But you always did work best when the odds were slim.”

Roman huffed and dropped onto a nearby futon, burying his face in a pillow.

“Not helpful.” He muttered.

Emile laughed. “Okay, Jimmy Neutron, do you want help brainstorming?”

Roman groaned. He was tired of brainstorming. He wanted a solution already.

“Roman, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me how.” Emile said. “How can I help?”

Roman groaned again.

“Roman…”

He huffed and sat up, arms open.

“A hug wouldn’t be amiss, I suppose.”

Emile quirked a smile and enveloped Roman in his arms. The prince breathed in the scent of knit wool and parchment, and finally allowed himself to relax. He let his muscles go slack and returned the embrace of his life-long companion.

All too soon the hug was over, and Emile pulled back.

“Feel better?” He asked.

Roman shrugged, but nodded. He did feel better now. Emile’s hugs were fortifying, in a way. Like after one he’d be able to take on the whole world.

Maybe that was just all hugs, he hadn’t really had the time to experiment. Roman made a mental note to find out as soon as he found Patton again. Well, as soon as he found Patton and managed to stop being a blushing, stuttering mess around him.

“Good.” Emile said. “So now that you’re a bit more up to snuff, how can I help?”

Roman tapped his chin. “I don’t know, honestly. I’ve thought it over twenty times by now. Crown and spider, spider and crown. I’ve got them both but I don’t know what to do with either one.”

“Okay let’s try something,” Emile said. “Let’s pretend I don’t know anything about what happened. Explain it back to me. Tell me the grand tale of how Patton and Roman met.”

Roman nodded and stood. He started pacing.

“Well we met in the woods,” Roman said. “Or on a path out of them, rather. I heard someone singing with a bird and when I found the source I saw the most beautiful man I’d ever laid eyes on. We talked a while, and walked to market together. He was funny and adorable and I was a doofus-”

Emile launched a pillow at him. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” Roman said. “Force of habit, I guess. Anyway, we were forced to part ways upon reaching the marketplace, but luckily I was able to get the entire kingdom invited to my birthday ball. Patton, being part of the kingdom, attended. We had a romantic evening, dancing followed by a walk among the roses I was… my usual charming self!”

Emile smiled and set down the seat cushion. He gestered for Roman to continue.

“Right. So we were in the rose garden, when for some reason he didn’t explain, Patton had to leave. In his rush to get back to the carriages he dropped his flower crown.”

“And how does the spider play into this?” Emile asked.

Roman ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know, really. The nearest I can figure he had Joan in his crown for moral support. Though how a spider is supposed to provide that only heaven knows.”

“Why would Patton turn to Joan for moral support?” Emile asked.

“Because Joan is his-”

Roman stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Emile, face dropped with his sudden revelation.

“Joan is his friend,” He breathed. “Maybe even his best friend. He’d know Joan anywhere and quite possibly vice versa. If we’re lucky…”

He rushed up and grabbed Emile by the shoulders eagerly.

“If we are very, very lucky…” Roman turned his head to the door. “Pinkelton!”

The squire (not a lord after all, whoops) poked his head through the door, brows raised in question.

“Sire?” He asked.

“Send a message to my father.” Roman said, hurriedly throwing his royal regalia back on. “Tell him I may have found a solution at last.”

“Hold on,” Emile said, sounding alarmed. “Explain it to me real quick.”

Roman huffed, but agreed. It was probably best to avoid presenting a bad idea to his father. 

“Joan and Patton are very close, from what I’ve seen,” He explained. “Therefore they would likely know one another from a mile away. I say we send out a decree that the one who recognizes the item left behind will be my official court-er or whatever it’s called.”

Emile’s eyebrows furrowed. “But everyone will recognize that crown.”

“Which is why the crown isn’t the item,” Roman said proudly. “It’s Joan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘And then he asked if he could repay me with a kiss,” Logan finished, throwing a smile at the blushing fairy by his side. ‘It was really very cute.’

“It sounds adorable!” Patton gushed, beaming at them over the vegetables.

Talyn made a retching noise as they tried to say something. Patton glanced behind him and he shot them a scolding glare.

“Now, now,” Valerie soothed. “Just because Joan isn’t here doesn’t mean we are suddenly unfamiliar with your soft side.”

“It’s not a protest, I just ate too fast!” Talyn exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, even Logan after Virgil translated the joke for him.

That had been a shock, really, finding Logan’s sense of humor. He’d run so many jokes by him when they were kids he just thought the boy had no sense of humor. Turned out they were just falling on deaf ears. Literally.

But once he understood the joke? He would huff out an exasperated laugh, rolling his eyes and sometimes giving good-natured protests if the joke was particularly bad.

Patton was just glad he finally got the chance to talk to someone who wasn’t insane. Or pretending to be.

“I like hearing you laugh.” He told Logan.

Logan’s mouth twitched into a melancholy smile.

‘It is almost tragic how vastly we misunderstood one another,’ He said. ‘Were it not a risk to all our secrets I would be tempted to write a paper on our failures of communication.’

Virgil nudged him with his shoulder. “You’re still tempted, nerd, don’t lie. I can see it in your eyes.”

Logan’s ears turned pink and he resolutely looked away from Virgil.

‘I’m not listening.’

Patton laughed, and tapped Logan with a grin.

“Did you just make a pun?” he asked.

Horror set in Logan’s features and he looked down at his hands, then back at Patton.

‘No.’ He said.

“Sure looked like one to me.” Patton teased.

‘No, never.’ Logan signed rapidly. ‘I would never stoop to that level of humor.’

Patton smothered a grin. “Maybe you should stand up then.”

Logan’s face dropped and he shut his eyes forcefully. ‘I am no longer going to be part of a conversation as silly as this.’

Patton laughed. “Eye see, Logan. Eye’ll have to stop it then.”

‘Stop.’ Logan signed. ‘I know you made another pun, I can feel it. Just stop, please.”

Patton laughed again and returned to his vegetables.

“I can’t remember the last time I heard you laugh this much,” Terrence said, hopping down from his perch on a gourd. “If I had known it’d make you this happy I might have let Joan reveal themselves earlier.”

Patton’s smile fell a little, remembering Joan wasn’t there. He’d only been able to talk with them for a half an evening, but their absence felt like the sun itself had disappeared. His new friends were amazing, but they had nothing on the oldest, no matter how much magic they had.

He felt a small weight on his hand. Terrence was leaning against it, arms outstretched in a miniature version of a hug.

“They’ll be back,” Terrence assured him. “I’ve known Joan for over thirty of your years, they tend to pop up whether you want them or not. They’ll be back.”

Patton smiled and rubbed at his eyes a moment.

“I know.” he said. “It just like I’m wasting time, waiting for Roman to find me when I could be out getting Joan back.”

“And seeing the prince is a plus!” Valerie chimed in.

Patton blushed, even as Virgil frowned.

“I’m sorry, Patton.” he said. “I really wish you could, but every future I’ve seen where you do that ends horribly. Roman has to find you himself or everything falls apart.”

Patton sighed, starting on the onions. “I know, I know. I just feel so useless just being stuck here. I- I miss them. Both of them.”

Virgil smiled sympathetically. He glanced at Logan, whose eyes were still stubbornly closed.

“I think I know what you mean.” He said softly. “And I’m sorry I’m being so cryptic, but I can’t risk making things worse by telling you the future. I haven’t even told Lo, as much as he hates it. Every time I think about telling someone I get nauseous and I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

Patton smiled. “It’s alright. I don’t mind, really. I’ll admit it is a little frustrating, but you guys all being here and giving me company more than makes up for it.”

Virgil smiled. “I guess that works. I do have to leave now, though. I have to discuss some things with the Council.”

“Elves or Satyrs?” Terrence asked.

“Both,” Virgil said with a wince. “And then some. I’ve already discussed all… this,” Virgil gestured to the kitchen and its inhabitants. “With them, but obviously some more stuff has happened, and is going to happen and they’ll want an update.”

Patton cocked his head. “What’s the Council? And how did you tell them about everything before hand when all of it just happened a few nights ago?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and Patton flushed as his brain supplied the answer a little late.

“Right, prophecy powers.” He laughed nervously. “Still getting used to that.”

“It’s cool,” Virgil shrugged. “Honestly you’re handling all this remarkably well. Most people faint.”

Virgil cocked a smirk at him before standing. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s temple and explained where he was going. Logan didn’t seem happy about it, but ultimately let him go.

Patton put all his chopped vegetables to the side and started on making the breadcrumbs.

“So who are the Council?” He asked. “Are they mean?”

Valerie wrinkled her nose. “Not especially. Just stuffy and old. Once a fae reaches a thousand years, in our time that is, they get offered a seat on the Council.”

“Almost no one takes it,” Talyn said, looking equally disgruntled. “Those that do are almost always full of it. They only get to keep that seat for the next three hundred years, though, so it’s not all bad.”

‘What happens after three hundred years?’ Logan asked.

“Usually they get replaced by someone of the same fae-type,” Valerie said. “It’s a sort of cycle, you see? Like an elf turns one thousand, takes a seat for three hundred years, then gets replaced by another elf.”

“But that’s just the Inner Council,” Talyn interjected. “There’s also minor councils made up of thousand-year-olds from each major fae-type. Like there’s a minor for elves, for satyrs, for goblins, and so on. Brownies and Fairies are closer to sub-types so we report to a different minor council for a different situation, or the Inner Council if it’s a big deal.”

‘Fascinating,’ Logan said, leaning forward on his stool. ‘So it’s a system of councils within councils and each one deals with different matters?’

The Brownies nodded.

‘Extraordinary. Is this your system of government?’ He asked.

“Pretty much,” Terrance said. “We don’t have anything really structured, but the Inner Council is in charge of making the guidelines and making sure there’s consequences for breaking them. Technically speaking we’re still subjects of the ruling family of whatever country we’re in.”

“But since as a whole the fae are pretty scattered, the Councils are there to keep us all in line.” Valerie said. “It’s a big job, because you have to keep track of all the rules in all the countries. But that’s why only the old stuffy ones take it.”

‘I would love to see that in action,’ Logan admitted. ‘It sounds absolutely…’

“Fascinating?” Patton supplied with a giggle. “I think it only look good from a distance, Lo. In practice it sounds… kinda messy, really. I’m glad we just have a ruling family to worry about us.”

Terrance shrugged. “I mean no system is perfect. Having a ruling family may not be complex, but it’s also placing all the power in the hands of one or two people. Human beings are fallible and pretty prone to falling flat on their face.”

‘Careful now,’ Logan said with the hint of a smile on his lips. ‘That’s Patton’s sweetheart you’re talking about.’

Patton flushed. “He- I wouldn’t- I mean we’ve- I wouldn’t go so far as to-”

‘You want to marry him, don’t you?’ Logan asked.

Patton paused. Did he? He honestly hadn’t thought about it. He certainly liked Roman. He wouldn’t have gone to the ball if he hadn’t. Or at least, missing the ball wouldn’t have felt like losing, somehow.

But… they had only met twice. And both of them had been cut pretty short. Marriage would probably be a bit of a rush.

On the other hand, the idea of waking up to Roman’s face every morning wasn’t totally repulsive. It was certainly better than a cold fireplace.

‘My apologies if I overstepped.’ Logan said, flushing. ‘I just-’

“It’s fine.” Patton said. “I just… I don’t know. Really, I don’t. It feels… fast, to get married so soon, but at the same time I don’t know that I could see myself marrying anyone else.”

Logan smiled softly. ‘I understand.’

“Cinderpat!” Remy’s voice called suddenly. “I need some more tea!”

Patton winced. “Be right there!”

“Sorry, guys. Duty calls,” He grabbed Remy’s teapot from the icebox and headed up the stairs. “Be back soon.”

He stifled his annoyance and flashed Remy a smile, pouring the cold tea into the outstretched cup.

“Took you long enough.” Remy said, downing a swig. “What were you talking to the mice again?”

Patton faked a giggle. “Kind of.”

Remy hummed, evidently losing interest. He turned back to the papers in his other hand. Normally, this was the part where Patton would head back down to the kitchen and finish the meal prep, but he caught sight of the royal seal and decided to live a little.

“What are those?” He asked.

Remy glanced at him and smiled wickedly.

“Oh, these?” He raised the papers. “The royal family sent an announcement to every household yesterday. The prince is pining after a gentleman he met at the ball, so he’s going door to door with something the guy dropped to see who recognizes it.”

Remy leaned in conspiratorially. “Between you and me, I know exactly who it is.”

“You-you do?” Patton stammered.

“Yup!” Remy leaned back. “I had the prince eating out of my hand until some guy in blue stole him away. And I made sure to drop my kerchief when he was watching. He’s gonna come here and I’m gonna marry myself a prince.”

Relief flashed through Patton’s heart and he gave Remy a smile.

“I’m sure you’d make a great Prince-Consort.” He said.

Remy smirked and gave another happy hum.

“Leave the pot.” He said, effectively dismissing Patton.

Patton gratefully bowed out and dashed to the kitchen. He excitedly chattered the news to all his friends, fretting a bit over Roman not recognizing him through all the dirt and ashes. Logan, stars above bless him, reminded him of the rose Roman had given him.

Patton gasped and raced up to his room to grab it. He slowed down as he reached his room, smiling at the rose.

He’d given it a place of honor, not that the attic had many, but there was one particular spot that the sun came in through like a golden spotlight. It wasn’t much, but the sight of the pale blue petals, coupled with the promises it seemed to hold, had yet to fail at making Patton happy.

He touched it tenderly before picking it up and slowly placing it in his hair. He turned to go back downstairs and froze.

Damon gave him a withering glare. “I wish I could say I was surprised, but you always did have a way of messing up my plans.”

Patton involuntarily stepped backwards. “Wha-What do you mean?”

Damon slowly strode over to him. He stroked Patton’s cheek a moment before snatching the rose out of his hair.

Patton gave a strangled yelp and grabbed for it. Damon simply grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards onto the ground.

“Did you know your mother married into her money?” He asked, twirling Patton’s rose between his fingers. “Your father came into the estate by blood, but she was dirt poor before the marriage. It was quite the scandal at the time. Then, of course, he died rather tragically, leaving her the only heir to the Kinder fortune.

“It was a shame, really.” He continued. “All that power in the hands of a woman so… malleable. I did her a favor really. My original goal was to secure a proper blood heir to both our fortunes, but…” Damon’s face pinched. “She didn’t want another son. And she died before I could change that.”

Patton swallowed hard. “Why are you telling me this?”

Damon’s eyes burned through Patton’s very soul and he thought wildly that he had never been truly afraid of this man until now.

“Because you are nothing!” Damon hissed. “Nothing but a useless and ignorant little half-blooded fool who deserves nothing that he has been handed. I fought for everything I have, everything you see before you, and all you had to do was be born! I had nothing growing up! I had to make my own fortune, in my own way! Not that I had any success doing so until ‘dear old dad’ died before having any other children. Whoop-de-doo, now his illegitimate and abandoned son is in charge of the whole estate and then some. But you…

“You are stupid and foolish. You grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth when I and countless others had one made of dirt. You don’t deserve anything that you have been blessed with- you never have. And the way I see it, you never will. My son will take the marriage to the young king, and with my guidance this kingdom will only grow stronger.

“And you,” Damon sneered. “Will be left behind in the dust where you belong.”

Patton couldn’t help it. His mouth fell open as pure shock vibrated through his body and something ugly curled in his stomach.

“I- I guess I was pretty stupid,” He said quietly.

He looked up at Damon, pouring all his hurt and pain and hatred into the gaze.

“I thought there might be something worth loving in you.”

The burning in Damon’s eyes grew and his hand reared back. Pain flashed across Patton’s cheek and his head crashed against the floorboards with a sickening thud. He suppressed a cry of pain, wiped off a bit of blood, and elected to glare at Damon again.

No, glare didn’t feel strong enough. Patton felt like he was trying to light Damon on fire with just his eyes.

He didn’t think he had ever hated anyone this much and he hoped he never did again. It burned so much that it almost hurt. 

Damon’s anger cooled all at once. He turned from Patton and started towards the door.

He turned back upon reaching the doorway. “It would seem, Cinder, that you are more trouble than you are worth. I have no further use for you. Goodbye. And do tell your mother hello for me when you see her next.”

He began to shut the door, and the words finally clicked in Patton’s head.

He bolted to his feet, head still swimming from the blow. He ignored it and ran for his only, rapidly closing exit. He reached it just as the door closed with a finality and Patton had a front-row seat for hearing the lock click into place.

“NO!” He screamed.

He pounded on the door, yelling his protests.

“NO! NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME SEE HIM! LET ME OUT!”

He screamed for hours after Damon left. For his friends, for Logan and the Brownies. For Virgil. For Roman. For Remy or a stranger or anyone to just hear him and come help.

But, as had happened so often in Patton’s life, no one came.


	10. Chapter 10

To say Logan wasn’t worried was an understatement. It had been over half an hour and Patton hadn’t returned to the kitchen.

Of course, at that point it had been too suspicious to stay where he had never been know to be found, so he went up to the library, The Brownies elected to stay where they were in the hopes that Patton had just gotten sidetracked by someone else’s demands.

He was able to relax soon enough by losing himself in a book on the stars. He let himself get lost in the works of Galileo and made the mental note to tell Patton the author was a stellar fellow. He would love that.

Logan was honestly glad to have someone else to talk to. Virgil was… amazing, but his Godfather duties demanded a lot of his time and what little time they had together was always cut in pieces by the need for secrecy.

It was nice to have someone who didn’t have to act like a lunatic every time they were apart. Expanding his social circle made Logan’s silent world feel a little less isolated.

Movement fluttered in the corners of his vision and he looked up.

His father was standing in the doorway, face looking tense and irritated in the dim lighting.

Logan blinked. It was nearly dusk now. He frowned a little, worry for Patton creeping back into his mind. He brushed it off easily, as nothing could have happened to Patton in between the kitchen and the attic. It wasn’t as if he could have gotten jumped. His father was by far the most fearsome thing in this house.

Logan stood, fingers twitching to ask why he was needed, but he knew his father hated signing. He thought it frivolous and stupid. Somehow.

His father gestured for him to follow and Logan obeyed. They descended to the front door and watched a company of several horses arrive.

Logan’s eyes widened as he saw the head of the pack. It was the prince.

He snuck a glance at his family. Remy’s excitement seemed to grow with every step the horses took, and a cool smile had settled on his father’s features. And Patton… was nowhere to be seen.

Logan frowned, but before he could investigate further the horses came to a stop on their lawn and he had to look like someone of note again. He straightened his spine and tried to pretend it didn’t feel weird to look at Patton’s prince without him anywhere near.

The prince and talked for a moment, something grand and too fast for Logan to catch. Logan’s father responded and gestured to the two of them with a pride Logan knew was false.

The prince- or Roman, rather- regarded the two of them with curiosity. His eyes roamed them both, lingering on the ornament in Remy’s hair that lingered just outside Logan’s vision. Roman’s lips pursed before he smiled back at their father.

He turned around, presumably saying something else as their father was nodding.

Roman reached into his saddlebag and withdrew something from his saddlebag and Logan’s breath caught.

It was Patton’s crown. Surely the prince wasn’t that foolish. Glamor or not, anyone who had been at the ball would recognize that crown, something that his entire plan seemed to hinge on everyone not doing.

Of course, they had surely been to several houses already. Perhaps there was some kind of trick to it. Logan elected to keep his hands still until he knew for certain what was going on.

One thought was sticking out in his head, however.

Where on earth was Patton?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton was slumped miserably against the window. His throat had gone hoarse from hours of screaming, and his knuckles were bloody from hitting the solid oak door. He’d always thought it had to be somewhat flimsy to let in so much cold air, but that was, apparently, not the case.

The window had been his last chance, but it had never been meant to open and had no way to do so. The only thing small enough to throw at the glass had been the vase Patton’s rose had been in, and that had shattered itself before even cracking the glass.

He could see them on the lawn now. Damon standing proud like the devil he was, Remy excited with his rose placed in his hair, Logan stiff, head turning every so often.

And Roman. Roman looking so, so perfect astride his white horse. His armor glinting in the sunlight, his hair shining brilliantly.

He held something up for Patton’s stepfamily to see and Patton could just barely make out his crown from the distance. His lip trembled dangerously, but he’d run out of tears to cry three hours back and wasn’t willing to make himself sick while Roman was still in view.

Roman was gesturing grandly, holding the crown as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. Damon nodded at something and Roman gently placed the crown on Logan’s head.

There was a bit of a pause and Patton watched Logan’s hand flicker at his side.

‘Patton. Here.’ He said.

Fondness for his stepbrother grew, but Roman gave no sign that he had understood or even noticed. Patton’s heart would sink if it weren’t already shattered beyond recognition.

Roman lifted the crown off of Logan and started towards Remy, a bit slower than he had approached Logan. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

A small scratching noise sounded from the door and Patton reluctantly looked away.

He caught the sight of bright orange and immediately ran towards the door. He scooped the small spider up and hugged him as tightly as he could without crushing him.

“Joan,” He croaked, voice still sore. “Joan, I was so worried!”

“You think you were worried,” Joan said, shifting back into their Brownie form. “I had to wake up in a prince’s pocket! Can I just say, that prince of yours? Really needs to stop using so much shampoo.”

Patton let out a short laugh that morphed into a sob.

“He’s not my prince,” He said. “Not anymore.”

Joan pulled back, looking up at Patton with their small black eyes.

“What are you talking about, of course he’s yours what do you think this search is about?”

Patton shook his head miserably. “Damon locked me in. And I don’t think he has plans to ever let me out again. I- I can’t try on the crown. I can’t even ever seen him again!”

Patton coughed harshly, his lungs still exhausted. Joan cursed loudly.

“Where are the others?” They asked.

Patton shook his head again. “Don’t know. I was screaming for forever but…”

Joan cursed again and motioned for Patton to put them down.

“Okay.” They said, pacing. “Okay, what’s going on outside?”

Patton dragged himself back to the window. Roman was taking the crown off of Remy and seemed to be talking again, arguing with Damon. He relayed the information back to Joan, who cursed again.

“Okay,” Joan said again, taking a deep breath. “I am about to break every rule possible, but it’s for true love and we’re out of time anyway.”

Before Patton could ask for an explanation, they shifted back into a spider and crawled under the door.

Patton crawled back onto the windowsill and returned to looking out the window.

Roman looked disheartened, even from here. It was clear that he hadn’t found what he wanted, and he was turning to go when Logan suddenly stepped forwards.

‘Patton is here!’ He signed rapidly.

Patton blessed whoever invented language for making sign so good for long distance. Logan continued and Patton felt tears slowly pool in his eyes.

‘I do not know where he is at the moment but rest assured this is the house he lives in.’ Logan explained. ‘He has lived here longer than any of us. I know he’s the one you’re looking for because he told me all about your night together.’

Damon surged forwards and dug a hand into Logan’s shoulder but he shrugged it off.

‘If a few of your men could assist me in searching the house, I’m sure we will find him easily.’

Roman started to say something back, but Patton saw a minuscule dot of orange clamber up Logan’s back. It changed into a tiny Joan, sitting on Logan’s shoulder, in full view of everyone.

Logan abruptly turned around and shifted Joan to his palm. Patton prayed no one had seen them. The two signed at each other a moment and Logan dropped Joan into his pocket.

‘I know where he is,’ Logan told the royal party. ‘Your highness, if you will join me.’

Roman nodded and followed Logan into the house. Damon made to follow, only for… was that Emile under that armor? Regardless, he held a sword to Damon’s throat, presumably giving a warning not to go any further.

A minute later there was a loud crash and Patton turned.

Roman stood in the doorway, having presumably kicked it down. Anger twisted his handsome features and he looked ready to kill. To Patton he had never looked more lovely.

He flung himself at Roman, tears spilling down his cheeks faster than he could process them. His prince caught him, hugging him tightly, as if allowing any space between them would start the whole horrible evening over again. Patton clung to him, equally scared of letting go ever again.

Another sob overtook him and Roman shushed him. He ran a hand through Patton’s hair soothingly.

“I’ve got you now,” He whispered. “I’ve got you.”

A lifetime passed, but it still seemed to end too fast. Logan tapped Patton on the shoulder and the two reluctantly moved apart. Roman’s arm stayed around his waist, though, and Patton was extremely grateful he didn’t have to continue the contact himself.

Logan extended his hands to Patton, holding Joan, Talyn, Terrence, and Valerie on them. They all chattered at him excitedly. Talyn picked up Joan and Valerie picked up Terrence and they all flew over to Patton eagerly. He laughed wetly as they nestled in his hair and collarbones.

‘Joan told me where you were,’ Logan explained. ‘I found everyone else in a cage in my father’s bedroom.’

Patton reached out, grasping Logan’s hands firmly in his own.

“Thank you.” He rasped.

Logan smiled and gave Patton a small nod.

“You don’t belong among these swine,” Roman said, signing haltingly with his free hand. “I don’t know how much your brother was in on it, but as it stands you are the only one of your blood tonight who hasn’t tried to trick me. On top of that you helped me find my… uh- Patton, here. For which I am in your debt. If you like, I think there’s a spot on my private council with your name on it.”

Logan smiled again and bowed to Roman.

‘Thank you, your Grace.’

“Your Patton, huh?” Patton asked teasingly.

Roman flushed, but gave him a worried look. “You sound horrible.”

‘Charming.’ Logan snarked. ‘You have a real catch, there, Patton.’

“You hush,” Patton said. “You’ve been spending too much time with Virgil, I think he’s wearing off on you.”

Logan flushed and looked away. Roman’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t comment further.

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” He said. “I quite love the sound of your voice, normally. But right now it sounds as though your heaven-sent vocal cords need a rest.”

Patton smiled at him and rested his head on Roman’s chest. It was as warm and solid as Patton had dreamt it would be. His head bounced as Roman forced out a breath. He ran another hand through Patton’s hair.

“Patton,” He said softly. “I love you so much. It almost scares me how much I think I love you. I don’t know what to do about it, really.”

Patton craned his neck to look up at him.

“Well… is marriage still on the table?” he asked.

“Oh,” Roman blinked. “Yes. Yes! Oh my, yes, you have to marry me! I mean, will you marry me?”

His face turned as red as his sash had been at the ball and Patton giggled.

“Yes,” Patton laughed. “Oh my handsome prince, I will marry you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They left the house arm in arm, Logan at their heels. Emile was still holding Damon at sword-point and it looked like Remy was trembling.

Roman made quick work of putting Patton on Vermilion, his trusty steed. The deed was made easier by Patton being far lighter than any man their age had a right to be. Roman’s jaw clenched.

Ordinarily he might shrug that off, but he had just found the man he was now betrothed to locked in an attic, voice hoarse as if he’d been screaming for days and the dried blood on his hands showing he may have been pounding at the door. And he had a strong suspicion the head of the house was behind all of it.

Well no more. Patton was never going to bleed again, if Roman could help it. Nothing more severe than a paper cut, and not even that if it was preventable. He would strive to prevent his beloved from befalling any further suffering.

But Damon Askook had to be dealt with first.

Roman squeezed Patton’s hand before turning back to the man in question. Nay, not a man, but a snake in all forms save his appearance.

“What should we do with him, my lord?” Emile asked.

Roman frowned. He opened his mouth to send Damon to a lifetime in the dungeons when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked over it to see Patton’s exhausted eyes and his resolve melted.

“No more fighting,” Patton wheezed tiredly. “Hate breeds hate and I’ve had enough to last me ten lifetimes.”

Roman grasped his hand and nodded. He turned back to Emile and gestured for Damon’s release.

“You are free to go, Sir Askook,” He said. “But make no mistake. If you or any persons connected to you approach the palace or it’s residents harboring ill intent, you will be stripped of all titles, wealth, power, and estates. Until such things happen, your punishment is to live alone in your hatred until it rots you from the inside out.”

Roman mounted Vermilion and Patton snuggled into him. He smiled and planted a quick kiss in his curls.

“Logan, you ride with Emile.” He said. “Mr. Remington, to you I extend an olive branch, if you desire it. I am of the mind that apples may not fall far from their trees, but they can roll a good distance. If your intentions are pure the palace doors will be welcome to you. Now then, if you will both excuse us, I must get my fiance home. He has had quite the stressful day.”

He grabbed the reins, arms circling Patton’s frame, and flicked them. They rode off into the dying sunset, and Patton fell asleep halfway to the castle. Looking into his peaceful, sleeping face, Roman couldn’t find it in him to care.

He was far, far too happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn pried at Patton’s eyes and the first thing he registered was that he was warm.

The fireplace must have stayed lit the whole night. That was a nice change. He shifted, rolling out of bed, though not quite willing to give in and open his eyes yet.

The ground was further away than he remembered it being, and his feet met something soft.

Patton yawned and decided he wasn’t awake enough to deal with whatever it was. He started for his wardrobe, intending to put on some decently fresh clothes.

His shin rammed into something hard and his eyes flew open. He cried out and gripped his leg. He bounced in place a moment, trying to make his half-awake mind process being in a room that was way too expensive looking to be his.

A large lump on a nearby couch sat up and Roman was at his side in moments.

“Are you alright, my love?” He asked gently.

Patton nodded, the events of the last day slowly trickling back to him. He hoped this wasn’t a dream. His back certainly ached like he’d fallen asleep on a horse.

Roman smiled softly and scooped him into his arms. He gently set Patton back on the bed and tucked the plush covers over his torso. He left Patton’s hands over the blankets so that he could grasp one of them gently.

“You aren’t supposed to get out of bed yet,” Roman said in a quiet voice. “The court physician said you were showing signs of fatigue. She recommended a couple days of bed rest.”

Patton blinked. “That’s a long time.”

Roman winced at his still-rattly voice, but he gave him a sympathetic smile. He brought Patton’s hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, just above the bandages on his knuckles. Patton felt his face heat up but did nothing to stop him.

“It is pretty long,” Roman admitted. “But I think you’ve earned it.”

He gently ran a hand through Patton’s hair and Patton leaned into the contact.

“Where is everyone?” He asked.

“Well Logan is in the library,” Roman said. “I think he’s having the time of his life, honestly. I need to find him something book-based to do here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so excited about the written word.”

Patton smiled. “I think he likes that he doesn’t have to talk back to them.”

Roman tilted his head thoughtfully. “That’s a strong possibility. My own theory is that he’s just a nerd.”

Patton giggled. “That too.”

Roman smiled before continuing. “His uh… friend, Virgil, showed up late last night. We still don’t know how he got in the castle, but he hasn’t left Logan’s side except to check on you. He muttered something about reptiles and looking up a spell to turn Damon into a frog so I let him stay.”

Patton laughed at that, though he tried to give Roman a disapproving frown.

“No more hate,” He said, repeating his words from yesterday. “I’ve had more than enough of it.”

Roman’s eyes softened and he gripped Patton’s hand.

“So I see,” He murmured. “Logan and Virgil didn’t tell me everything, but they said enough. You’ve been so brave, Patton. Bearing the weight of all that alone. All the abuse, the neglect, it makes my blood boil but you’re still so unbelievably kind.”

He gently stroked Patton’s cheek and Patton tried not to cry again. He wanted to be done with tears already.

“I know I kind of said it yesterday,” Roman said. “But after hearing your story and seeing you spare that wretched snake I think I’ve fallen for you thrice over.”

Patton blushed. “It’s- I’m nothing special.”

Roman blinked. “Nothing special? Nothing spec- Patton, you lost both your parents at an incredibly young age, you’ve worked day and night tirelessly and with no end in sight for a man who didn’t care if you lived or died. You went thorough who knows how many kinds of abuse, and spent most of your adult life isolated from any friendly human contact, having to get over your previously-debilitating fear of spiders just to make a friend. Not to mention last night you spent who knows how many hours locked in an attic screaming for help! And yet you still manage to be the most beautiful and kind soul I’ve ever met in my life. Patton… you are incredible!”

Patton blinked once, trying to let Roman’s words sink into his bones. He wanted to lock them in his heart and keep them forever for cold, hopeless days. Although, he suddenly felt like there wouldn’t be a lot of those.

Then he surged upwards, lips meeting that of his prince. They melted into each other, like two pieces of a puzzle that were never meant to be apart. Roman was warm and solid and strong and he felt like everything Patton had always wanted and never had.

The best part was Roman kissing him back. His arms were wrapped around Patton, keeping him in place and from falling off the bed or back onto the pillow. And there was a ferocity to his return left no room for doubt in Patton’s mind. He was wanted. Wholly and just as he was, for himself and nothing else.

So this is love.

Eventually, they broke apart, Roman leaving a few parting pecks to the sides of his lips. Happiness, warm and startlingly unfamiliar, rose in Patton’s chest and he let himself be lowered back onto the bed.

Roman placed one final kiss on his forehead and smiled at him, looking for all the world like Patton had hung the stars in the sky.

“Get some rest, love,” Roman murmured. “I won’t be going anywhere.”

Patton smiled on more time before letting his eyelids flutter closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was arguing when he woke up again. Tiny arguing.

He opened his eyes. Roman was still holding his hand, though he was fast asleep and crouched next to the bed, rather than on it. On his other side, right next to his knee, was a bunch of tiny people having an argument of some sort.

He smiled at his friends.

Joan looked up at him, doing a quick double take before alerting the others. They all scrambled to climb up Patton’s legs and up to his chest. He had to tilt a bit to see them, but it was worth it to know they were all safe and nearby.

“Hey kiddos,” He croaked, voice sounding somewhat better. “What’s up?”

“It was terrifying, Patton!” Talyn said. “You didn’t show up for ages, even after Logan left to avoid suspicion, we had no idea what was going on. And then we heard footsteps and we thought it was you at first but it was Damon! He grabbed us all and stuffed us in a cage and took us in his room and left us there-”

“And we heard you screaming but none of us could fit through the bars!” Terrence interjected. “And then you stopped screaming, which was even worse because we didn’t know what was going on.”

“We were there for hours and hours,” Talyn said, tears pooling in their eyes. “We didn’t- it was so scary. And then Logan came and found us and he looked so mad!”

“But not at us.” Valerie interrupted.

“No, but he signed really, really fast so we still didn’t know what was going on until he brought us upstairs to you,” Terrence continued. “But that wasn’t much better because you looked horrible. Like you’d been crying forever and smashed into a wardrobe.”

“You look much better now, of course,” Valerie said. “This prince guy really knows how to treat a fella. I don’t think I’ve seen a bed this soft.”

Talyn sniffled. “We were so scared for you, Pat. You’re never allowed to leave our sight again, okay? You have to have at least one Brownie on you at all times.”

Patton laughed lightly. “Well I can try, at least. Goodness it sounds like you guys got put through the ringer!”

“We went through the ringer?” Joan asked. “Have you looked in a mirror, Pat? You’re a wreck!”

“But a very cute wreck.” Valerie added.

Patton winced. “Is it that bad?”

The others hesitated.

“Well,” Talyn said. “Let’s just say if your face was a painting it wouldn’t have sold very well.”

Patton groaned and threw a hand over his eyes.

“I can’t believe I had my first kiss looking like this.” He muttered.

“What?” Valerie shrieked. “Details. Now please!”

Patton chuckled. “There’s not much to tell he just said some nice things and I… I dunno, I went for it, I guess.”

He listened to Valerie squeal.

“That is too cute! What did he say?”

“Just that he’s amazing and incredibly brave,” Roman said. “The truth, basically.”

Everyone froze. Patton slowly lifted his hand, eyes meeting Roman’s twinkling ones. The Brownies finally registered what was happening and flashed back into their critter forms with a squeak. Roman just laughed quietly.

“Oh, so that’s who you are,” He said. “I was beginning to wonder if my beloved had more friends than he let on, they seem to be coming out of the woodworks.”

He held a finger out for Joan, who sheepishly crawled onto it. They climbed into Roman’s hand before shifting back to their other appearance, though their cheeks looked a little pinker than Patton remembered them being.

Roman smiled at Joan and bowed his head deeply.

“I know we aren’t married yet,” He said. “And I know it isn’t quite the same, but I would like to express my gratitude to all of you for being Patton’s family when the one he was given was so cruel. I know that I have already proposed, but I would like to do it again properly, with your blessing.”

Joan stared at Roman a moment before puffing out their chest. They looked him over as if considering.

“I dunno, Princey,” they said. “How do we know you’ll be good for him?”

Roman paused. “Um…”

“They’re just teasing!” Valerie said, shifting back from a wren. “You’ve got our full approval, Your Highness, Joan just likes yanking chains.”

Terrence hummed his agreement. “If his rants about your eyes weren’t enough, last night was all the proof we needed that you and Patton are good for each other. You’ve got our blessing.”

“I mean I’m kinda on the fence,” Talyn admitted. “But that’s mostly because you’ve known each other for, like, three days max. So like… you’re kinda rushing it in my opinion, but you seem nice enough so I guess I approve or whatever.”

Joan huffed dramatically and crossed their arms. “Well fine, don’t let me have any fun then. I wanted to hear his answer!”

“If you please,” Roman cleared his throat. “Noble Joan, I don’t know that I could ever be worthy of Patton. However I will strive to be so, even if it takes me my entire life. Because he is worth being worthy of.”

Patton flushed and Joan let out a low whistle.

“Lotta fancy words there,” They said. “Hope you can live up to them.”

“Me too.” Roman laughed breathily.

“Well, you’ve got our blessing, at least.” Joan shrugged. “I don’t know what that counts for, since we’re technically illegal, but you’ve got it.”

Roman looked confused at first before striking his forehead with his hand.

“The Fae Act,” He muttered. “Of course, how could I be so stupid?”

“You aren’t stupid.” Patton protested.

Roman flashed him a grateful smile and set Joan down before he got up to start pacing. He was muttering under his breath a lot, and it sounded a bit like laws, but nothing Patton could really make out.

After a few minutes he snapped his fingers together and nodded.

“Yes. I think that could work.” He murmured.

He turned back to them, a shy grin on his face. “It’s going to take a few years, and it’ll be swimming upstream until I’m crowned king, but I think I can get the law abolished.”

They all stared at him.

“Wait seriously?” Joan asked. “You’d do that?”

Roman gave them an offended look. “It would be unjust of me to do anything else. Our future Prince-Consort is close friends with… what are you?”

“House Brownies.” Terrence supplied.

“Thank you. Close friends with House Brownies,” Roman continued. “And you expect me to what? Wave you off with a simple thank you? No! That would be absolutely criminal and I will not stand for it. I am going to legalize the fae if I have to do it all single-handedly.”

He shook a fist for emphasis. “And until such a time as they are legal, all of you are under the protection of the Crown by my authority. No one is allowed to dehumanize you in any fashion on threat of imprisonment.”

Roman caught Patton staring at him and flushed.

“What?” he asked.

“I think I love you.” Patton said simply. “I think I love you a whole hecking lot.”

Roman’s blush deepened and they stared at each other.

Terrence coughed. “Well, fellow Brownies, I think we’d best take our leave and let the lovebirds have some alone time.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Joan called as they all walked towards the edge of the bed.

“That doesn’t leave them a lot of options,” Valerie said. “I’ve known you for over fifty years and there’s a lot you’re willing to do.”

“Having known you for eighty, I concur.” Talyn added.

“Hush you!”

Patton waited until they were well out of earshot before continuing.

“I love you, Roman.” He said quietly. “Maybe a lot.”

Roman slowly sat on the bed next to him. “I love you too. I… I meant what I told Joan. I want to propose again properly… in a more romantic setting.”

Patton shook his head. “We don’t need one.”

Roman frowned. “Patton if I have to drill it in your head every day that you are worth my entire kingdom and more, I will, don’t test me on this.”

“No,” Patton laughed. “That’s not what I meant, I just…”

He reached for Roman’s hand and the prince let him take it. Patton spent a long minute just running his fingers over every curve and line in Roman’s hands.

“All I meant was,” He whispered. “Anyplace I’m with you is the most romantic place on earth. I don’t care if we’re in an ogre swamp or a gazebo, I’ll love you all the same and I’m going to say yes every time.”

Roman looked at him for a long moment.

“In that case,” He said slowly.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. He got down on the bed, on one knee and Patton maneuvered himself to sit at the edge.

“Patton Kinder,” He said. “Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?”

Patton laughed, tears sparkling in his eyes.

~~~~~~

“Of course I do.”

The minister smiled and turned to Roman.

“And do you, Prince Roman Christopher-”

“Please,” Roman interrupted. “End it there.”

“Very well. Take Patton Kinder to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?”

Roman knew his answer. He knew it when they met in the woods and Patton was wearing rags and singing with a bird. He knew it when he was wearing a blue and gray suit illuminated by candles. And he certainly knew it now, when they were both in white regalia and being watched by their friends and family.

In a few minutes they would go out and show their wedding bands off to the whole kingdom, but for now they were content with a small moment that Roman wanted to savor forever.

“Your Highness?” The minister asked. “You have to answer out loud.”

Roman started, clearing his throat from embarrassment.

“Sorry about that,” He apologized. “I got swept up in the moment. I do. With my whole entire heart, I do.”

“Well then, I now pronounce you Prince and Prince-Consort.” The minister placed a crown on Patton’s head. “You may kiss the groom.”

Their lips crashed together and Roman distantly heard their private crowd cheer. But it was lost in the feeling of Patton’s lips on his. Of his husband’s mouth pressed firmly against his own.

He withdrew before it could grow awkward for the onlookers, instead pouring all his love into his eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered, softly so that only Patton could hear.

“I love you too.” Patton smiled.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done, it’s done! I’m finally freeeeeeeeee! Except for the sequel I’ve barely started on. Rip.


End file.
